Tribulations
by ReddTwilight
Summary: Now that Bella and Edward are "out", how do they handle their relationship publicly? Part II of "Trials" series.
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, and give all credit to Stephenie Meyer, and also take no credit for any references made to the novels and movie. Also, I make no money from these stories, they are for the enjoyment purposes of the fans.

Chapter 1: It Begins

I was reluctant to get up Monday morning to go to school. I'd had such a pleasant weekend I'd never wanted it to end. Edward and I had spent Saturday in Port Angeles. Thank God it had been extremely cloudy or I would've had to endure a very uncomfortable ride back and forth with Charlie. My truck was in better condition than it had been, but Edward still insisted on picking me up in his Volvo. He hadn't stayed the night before. We figured we'd better cool it for a couple of nights until I was sure Charlie had gotten over his shock. So that meant that Edward wouldn't be staying in my bed while I slept. We both agreed it would be far too tempting. Edward had developed some control I just doubted it was that well developed. Mine wasn't.

I hurried down the stairs slinging my bag over shoulder and slipping at the same time. Edward was through the door and at my side in a moment helping me to my feet. "Thanks. Just a little anxious this morning."

"Just a little?" Edward teased. He knew I was anxious about going to school I didn't want to deal with the stares anymore. We exchanged smiles and he held my hand as we walked down the rest of the stairs into the kitchen. I knew he did it more out of a desire to touch me than to help my balance. Though I would always need all the help I could get. He leaned against the door while I slid my shoes on and shrugged into my coat. I fixed the collar on my blouse adjusting the chain of my locket around my neck so it was tucked inside the collar. Edward reached out and fingered the silver locket. Carlisle and Esme had had it designed for me with their family crest on the front and pictures inside.

"Ready to go?" He asked picking up my bag.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I responded reaching for the door. Edward slung an arm around my waist and pulled me against him to place a light but passionate kiss on my lips. "Now I'm ready." I breathed.

"That's better." Edward smirked.

The whole way to school he held my hand on the center console glancing down at it from time to time and looking up to smile broadly at me. I returned it then resumed looking out the window. He parked his car in his usual space, got out and waited for me, then wrapped an arm securely around my waist as we walked in. I couldn't help smiling at him as h flashed me his dazzling grin. I could feel the eyes of everyone around us on me. They were more shocked with me dating Edward than with Edward dating me. I heard a few whispers as we passed and ignored them. Edward kept his arm tight around me the entire time. Alice and Jasper met us inside, Alice greeting me with a hug and a compliment on my new necklace.

We said goodbye to Alice and Jasper, promising to meet them at lunch and proceeded to our first period class together. Edward stopped outside the door, took me in his arms and kissed me. I heard people behind us gasping. He knew how I felt about this, but I suppose he didn't care. It didn't matter. Every time he kissed me I forgot why I was mad. But the fact that Edward had done it in front of all our classmates still made me fume inside. He held my waist tightly, emphasizing the placement of his hands. I kept my hands pressed to his chest. I was afraid if my arms were around his neck I'd be too tempted to strangle him. There was a loud gruff voice behind us suddenly. I knew it was our teacher.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. Please, enough for now. Take your seats."

I wanted to smack that cocky smile right of Edward's face as we sat down in our usual seats. I figured breaking my hand wasn't worth it. I might need it for something more important later on. As I sat down I saw Mike glaring at me from over his shoulder. Wasn't he over me yet? Couldn't he just accept defeat and move on. As if to emphasize that Edward leaned over and placed another kiss on my lips. Mike turned back to face the front of the room, but not before I saw the dejected look on his face. I glared at Edward.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. Now he knows you're mine."

"I think he's known that for a while, Edward. You still didn't have to do that."

Edward reached out and took my hand. "I love you, Bella. I always will. If you want me to stop being so public I will."

I leaned over and kissed him this time. "I love you, too. And… I don't want you to stop. I like everyone knowing you're mine, too."

Edward flashed me another dazzling smile and I couldn't help but return it.

~*~*~*

English passed quickly since I spent the entire lecture hour daydreaming. I couldn't let Edward kiss me just before class again, it was too distracting. The way his lips feel against mine, his arms around my waist. The way he moaned my name in my ear… Ok, Bella, stop it. Pay attention.

I was in Calculus now. As soon as this was over I could be with Edward again. I couldn't understand why he decided not to take Calculus with me. We had every other class together. Maybe after 90 years its gets boring… Who knows?

I felt a poke on my arm and looked over at Jessica. "Yeah?"

"Got a question. You and Edward Cullen? How long's it been now?"

"Uh… Little over a year now, I think." I answered, shuffling the papers in front of me.

"You guys going away to college in the fall?"

"Yes," I shuffled my papers more noisily and shifted in my seat clearing my throat. I wish Jess would just drop it. I honestly didn't want people knowing, not yet.

"Together?" Jessica pressed.

"I don't know, why?"

"Just curious, you know. You two seem so… Serious."

"I guess so, yeah."

"How serious?"

"Jess," I looked over at her, serious, pausing for emphasis. "Leave it."

I watched as Jess's eyes shifted to look down at the locket around my neck. She smiled at me, shrugged, and then turned to face the front of the room with a simple, "Sure, ok." She sounded too chipper.

Shit.

~*~*~*

"You know, I hate to be the antagonist, Jess, but I think you're wrong."

Edward and I sat at the end of our usual table, Alice and Jasper next to us. They were lost in their own conversation. I was staring down the table at Mike, Jess, and Angela, deep in discussion over something. I'd heard Mike's comment and that was when I looked up. Edward saw my head rise and looked in the same direction.

"They're talking about us." He whispered to me, and reached across the table to place his hand on mine. I sipped my Coke. Ever since the beginning of Calculus I'd felt nauseous. "Stop worrying about it. What's so wrong with people knowing?"

"Nothing… I guess I'm just overreacting. I'm just not used to being the center of attention. I don't like it. It feels… Uncomfortable."

"You want me to tell them to stop?"

"No, not yet." I glanced down the table again to where my three friends were leaning in towards each other and quietly scooted my chair a little closer. Damn Edward for his super-vampire hearing.

"How am I wrong, Mike? Look at them." Jess looked down the table to me and Edward. I caught her glance and she smiled knowingly at me. I turned away. When she returned to the conversation I looked back. "Did you even notice the necklace around Bella's neck today?"

"No, why? What is it?" Angela asked. I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Have you guys ever noticed that Alice wears the same choker every day? It has a crest on it. I think it's their family crest."

"Think, Jess, not know. Think." Mike chided. Why was Mike sticking up for me?

"Well, Bella has the same crest around her neck now. What do you think that means?"

"I think it means that Cullen gave her a token of his affection." Mike said simply. Well, he was partially right. I saw Edward smile. I shook my head at him.

'What' he mouthed, his crooked grin plastered across his face.

'Nothing' I mouthed back.

"You wish you could, right Mike?" Jess teased. I heard a bit of angst in her voice. She must still be jealous of Mike's feelings for me although they'd broken up months ago.

"No, I've accepted that Bella is never going to feel for any other guy the way she feels about Cullen. Including me."

"Bullshit, Mike. Even when you and I were dating you still had feelings for her. You know you wish you could give her what Edward can."

"I'm not the only guy in the school that does." Mike sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced down the table at me and smiled.

Jess looked as well, her eyes landing on my necklace again. "I think it means Bella is part of their family now, permanently. I think they're engaged."

Edward smiled again. If only they knew.

"Jessica, you're jumping to conclusions." Mike criticized. "You don't know that. You're assumptions are based on just that, assumptions."

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, Mike. I'm stating personal theories."

"No, I think Mike is right, Jess." Angela added jumping back into the conversation." you're jumping to conclusions here. Why would they be engaged?"

Trust me, guys, you do not want to know, I thought.

"Want me to break it up now?" Edward asked again.

"Not yet, I want to know why Mike is defending me."

"I could tell you, but then you'd probably want to beat him."

I glowered at Edward. "You know, this whole mind reading thing with you is really frustrating me. Don't say things like that. You make me assume too much."

"You don't have to assume anything. You could believe what I'm saying and live with it." Edward had that crooked grin plastered across his face again.

"I do believe what you say. I-" I started.

"Yeah but you take it to the extreme, Bella." Edward interrupted, his eyes narrowed playfully.

"Ok, now I want to beat you."

"I thought you said you couldn't even if you tried."

I hated arguing with Edward, even if it was just playful bantering. I never knew when I would say something that would make him lose it. "You're the one who proposed it."

Edward reached across the table and took my hand in his again. Oh God, please don't say it, Edward, I thought in fear. I knew I shouldn't have said that word.

"I've proposed more to you." He whispered, loud enough only that I and the two other vampires at the table could hear. Why did he have to do this?

"I said yes."

"You could wear the ring, you know." He said thoughtfully, gazing into my eyes. I felt myself weaken.

"People would assume too much." I said defensively. "I don't want them to get the wrong idea."

"They already have it." Edward glanced down the table to where Mike, Jess, Angela, and now Eric were all staring – rather they had their eyes glued – at us. "They think we're sleeping together."

"We are."

"You sleep, I watch you sleep."

"Whatever. I don't mean that. I mean-" Edward cut me off again finishing my thought for me,

"Pregnant."

I nodded. "You think people would assume you were pregnant. Bella, is that such a bad thing?" The look in his eyes caught me off guard. It was sincere, it was serious.

I shook my head in defeat. He just didn't get it. Maybe this fear all came from growing up with a mother who married right out of high school and repeated to me over the last 18 years of my life how much she regretted doing that and that she prayed I never would make the same mistake. She didn't regret me, of course, she just wished she hadn't rushed into it so quickly. The passion faded before it even began. That was how she described it. I shuddered.

"Cold?" Edward asked. He was already halfway out of his jacket before I put my hand up to stop him.

"No, just thinking." I let out a loud breath. "Look, Edward, I know you want more time together than just a couple of weeks on a honeymoon, but… Children?"

"That was just a thought, Bella. I don't even know if that's possible."

I breathed loudly again, relieved. "But it was a nice thought, for me at least."Edward continued. He shrugged his coat back on. "Do you still want to know why Mike is defending you?" I nodded, glancing in Mike's direction. It appeared they had picked up the conversation again, they kept glancing down the table at us every couple of seconds. "Because he knows Jessica has a point, he knows she's right. He just doesn't want to believe it." Edward watched me glower down the table at the four of them. "You want me to break it up now?" I nodded again. I could feel the fire in my eyes. "Calm down, Bella, or you'll give yourself a complex. "

"I already have one." I grinned mischievously at him. "You."

Edward chuckled and turned his attention to the end of the table. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Jess was the first to look up. "Nothing." She did her best to appear as innocent as possible.

"Mindless chatter." Angela added.

"We're talking about you two." Mike interjected, ignoring Jess and Angela. They shot him murderous glares. "It's just kind of boggles the mind, you know, the two of you."

"How's that?" I answered. Mike answered first.

"Cullen was always so reclusive," He started to explain. "Never spoke to anyone, never dated. He was always the odd man out at the table with his family. The only one not in a relationship. And then you come along and immediately something happens. We just can't seem to wrap our heads around what that something is."

"I never thought it would be Bella either." Edward confessed. "I never saw her coming."

I bowed my head and smirked, I could only imagine the grin on Alice's face right now. "I don't know what's so special about me anyway. Why you chose me in the first place."

"You chose me, remember?" Edward looked away from my friends for a moment to gaze into my eyes. "Rather I should say that your blood chose me. It sings to me." His voice was so low, I almost didn't hear it. The only thing that kept me from falling forward into his impossible golden eyes was the intensity of their stare. It kept me solidly in my seat. Edward turned back to the group now. From his posture and the expression on his face I could tell he was about to close the subject of 'us'. Permanently.

Mike spoke up first. "So you two are pretty serious then?"

I couldn't look up from staring at the table. If anyone saw the grin on my face they would know, and right now the less people that knew the better. I liked keeping it private. I could deal with all the lovey-doveyness in public, but my private life with Edward after dark should remain that way. Private.

"Very serious." Edward answered with an impossibly straight face. Mike and the others would have no choice but to believe him. "So let's drop it already. I don't think Bella appreciates it."

"No I don't." I said quietly, but loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Sorry, Bella." Jess apologized. "You know me, I get carried away with gossip sometimes."

"Sometimes," Mike snorted. "Try all the time."

Jess reached across the table to punch Mike in the shoulder and a conversation followed that included all of Jessica's pet peeves about Mike. I smiled at Edward and he returned it. Then he leaned across the table and placed a soft, innocent kiss on my lips. I suppose I could consider the topic of 'us' a dead issue.

For now.


	2. Idle Gossip

Chapter 2: Idle Gossip

The rest of the week passed uneventfully as far as gossip goes. Every time Edward heard someone talking about us, even if I didn't, behind us, he would throw them a glare and they would stop. I knew the look he was giving them. 'Don't mess with me'. Then he would wrap an arm protectively around my waist and steer us in the opposite direction.

I woke up Friday morning, Edward's arms around me. He'd stayed the night but we hadn't had sex. Charlie still wasn't over last Saturday yet. No matter how many times he told he was, I knew he wasn't. And I knew he wasn't going to be over it for a long time. So until then Edward and I just had to be careful when it to came to nights at my house. We found other ways to suppress the temptation. Edward would read to me or hum my lullaby until I fell asleep. Just the sound of his voice was enough to pull me from my desire for his body. I in return would lay there and let him learn mine. I'd bought a dark blue shift in Port Angeles last weekend when we'd taken my truck up there. It was all sating held up with spaghetti straps and fell to my knees. Edward loved the color. I would lie on my back in bed wearing just the shift and let him play his beautiful hands over my body. He was always a gentleman, never straying too far. I knew that allowing him to simply touch me like this suppressed his urge. Just being able to feel my skin, warm and soft under his hands was all he needed.

We got out of my bed and I headed for the bathroom while he changed. I knew he would leave right after to go get his car and then he would show up promptly as soon as I finished my breakfast and whisk me away. Charlie had grown use to this routine at least. We'd been doing it for months, before Edward and I were sexually active. He still didn't greet Edward when he opened the door, but silently let him in. I grabbed my bag and coat and yelled goodbye to Charlie before I left. Edward took my bag slinging it over his shoulder as we walked to his car.

"Why is he still home?" he asked opening the passenger side door of his Volvo. I slid in and placed my backpack on my lap.

"He took some time off today." I said. "Actually," I corrected myself, "I made him take some time off today. He's exhausted. He hasn't had a day off in weeks."

"Hm," Edward shut my door and walked around to get in on his side. He started the engine and turned on the CD player keeping the music low enough to be background noise. "Is something going on?"

"No. He's just been alone in that house for so many years. I think he feels more comfortable at the station. Like that's his real home."

"That's too bad." Edward commented quietly. "Maybe you should spend some time with him." He suggested.

"I've tried. 'Spending time' with Charlie constitutes the two of us sitting on the couch watching TV and not talking. He's not a very easy guy to 'spend time' with."

"Maybe your presence is all he wants."

I looked over at Edward, "I'm home all the time."

"True. But I'm there most of the time as well."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Sure it does."

"No it doesn't, Edward." I sighed and let my chin fall into my hand looking out the window.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I turned to look at him. "For what?"

"Upsetting you."

I shook my head."You didn't upset me. I swear I'm not mad at you."

"Ok." Edward lifted my hand where it lay on the console and kissed it then he laid it down on his thigh. I squeezed his leg through his pants and heard him chuckle.

We pulled into the school and parked next to Alice's Porsche. I got out spotting her a little distance away with Jasper and waved. She smiled and waved back. She and Jasper were engrossed in a conversation together. Maybe a debate, judging from the way Alice was motioning with her hands. Jasper grasped them and pinned them to her sides then leaned in and kissed her cheek. I distinctly recognized his mouth form 'calm down'. Then something about Alice's smile made itself present in my mind. It had been drawn, sad.

Something was going on.

Edward snaked an arm around my waist then bowing his head and placing a kiss on my lips that made me forget everything about Alice's smile and the stressed, worried look on her face I'd seen when she waved at me. Some people around us stared and started to whisper. Edward wasn't paying any attention this morning, so neither would I. He took my bag again and moved his arm up to my shoulders. I crossed mine across my body to lace our fingers together. He leaned down to kiss me again as we walked in, the whispers and stares following us. Edward had that cocky, overconfident smile on his face again. It always made me laugh at him and smile as well. He steered us through the halls to our first class not paying any heed to the eyes that followed us around every corner.

"You ok?" he asked. I'd shuddered beside him.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little cold." Edward took his arms down from my shoulders and wrapped his coat around them instead.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Just want you to be comfortable." He said as we walked into class, his arm around my waist again, palm pressed against my side.

~*~*~*~*

Alice had left early today with Jasper so they weren't at the table waiting for us I walked in with Edward's hand in mine and I felt like the whole cafeteria was staring at us as we walked past.

"Edward, why is everyone watching us?"

"They're not. And for those who are, don't pay any attention, Bella. They're not important." He said and pulled me along to our table. I noticed today that Lauren had decided to grace us with her presence. Yeah. This was going to be fun.

"Hey, Bella." She greeted me cheerily. That was new. "You look good. New clothes?"

"No." I answered flatly, taking my seat. Edward disappeared to get some food for me.

"There's something different about you, I know it. Maybe it's your hair."

"No." I said flatly again.

"What is it then? Something is definitely different about you."

I looked up searching for Edward. He was still standing in line. Lauren followed my gaze. "I know." She said impishly, "You're sleeping with him aren't you?" she accused. I heard half the table gasp and look at Lauren, then to me. "Oh come on," she continued, pressing the issue, "there's no point denying it. Everyone has seen the way you two have been acting around each other. You can't keep your hands off each other. I saw you in Port Angeles last weekend making out in front of the bookstore."

Shit.

I couldn't believe this. Edward, why don't hear this? Help me!

"Yeah, ok." I conceded, "We're sleeping together." There I said it, and I made sure my tone said that I was done talking about this. I saw Lauren smile and open her mouth to say something, but her tongue stuck out and swiped across her upper lip. I followed her gaze to where Edward was paying for the food. She looked him over.

"He is yummy. How long has this been going on?"

Oh God, Edward, get over here and help me.

"That's none of your business." Edward's voice said above me as he sat down next to me. He usually sat across from me. I didn't care, I was just thankful he was here now.

"Just answer it. The whole school already knows." Lauren pressed.

"That's precisely why we're not answering it." Edward said sternly. He placed a plate of salad and a fork in front of me. I mumbled a thank you.

"Healthy choice." Lauren commented. "Trying to take care of yourself?" The question was directed at me.

"Lately, yeah." I answered and shoved a forkful of leaves into my mouth chewing slowly. Why wasn't Lauren letting this go? Why was she being so persistent? She'd never shown this much interest in me and Edward before. Ever since Tyler had finally left me alone she hadn't made any snotty comments or remarks. Why now, what was so different…?

"Bella, calm down." Edward said quietly to me.

"What?"

"Your hands are shaking."

"I'm fine." I lied, and sipped my Coke. Edward placed his hand over mine and I let out a breath. "Thank you. So tell me why Alice and Jasper aren't here." I took another forkful of my salad.

"Alice has been really stressed lately. She's been having too many visions at once and she can't organize them. Jasper took her hunting so can try and clear her head a little bit. I'm worried about her as a brother, but I know Jasper will take care of her, and she can take care of herself.

"I hope she's ok."

"I'm more concerned with you right now.

I put my fork down and sipped my Coke again, glancing up at Lauren. She was watching me with a look in her eyes as if she knew something I didn't. It made me nervous. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. "You can throw the rest out. I lost my appetite."

Edward pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. "You feeling ok, you're a little flush?"

"Yeah, fine. Excuse me, I'll be right back." I covered my mouth as I ran out the back door of the cafeteria toward the girl's room. I made it just in time emptying the undigested contents of my stomach into a toilet. I slumped against the cool tile wall of the stall and breathed deeply. God, I hated the taste of bile. What was wrong with me?

Nothing, I told myself. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just being paranoid. Lauren is just being Lauren. There was nothing sinister about the way she was looking at me, right? I heard the door open but heard no footsteps.

"This is the ladies room, Edward." I called weakly. I didn't recognize my own voice.

"I don't care." He said opening the unlocked stall door and scooping me up in his arms. "I'm taking you home."

"You're just lucky there were no other girls in here." I mumbled into his chest.

"And if there were, again, I don't care. My priority is you. Nothing else matters." He pushed the door open.

"Stop being so cavalier. I can walk." I made him put me down. "Let me get my things and I'll let you drive me, fair enough?" I was feeling better now that the nausea had passed. I could walk back into he cafeteria.

Edward breathed heavily. He was frustrated with me, I could tell. But I could take care of myself, too. I was just as strong as Alice. "Fine." He said.

I rushed back into the cafeteria while he waited in the hall and grabbed my things from the now empty table. I headed back out and walked in the direction of my locker. I needed to grab a couple books for the weekend. On my way back I dropped one book and bent down to pick it up. From where I was standing I thought I could hear Lauren's voice around the corner. I heard my name. I stood up slowly and peeked around the corner.

"She's in denial. I can tell." Lauren said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"There's no way that's possible." Jessica said. "There's no way Bella's pregnant."

"Please, have you looked at her? Mike I know you do." Lauren stared him down.

"Actually I don't, Lauren. I'm afraid Cullen would beat me if I did."

"Exactly, did you see how protective he was of her today? Look at her next time and tell she isn't pregnant. She's gained weight, I mean a little. Women always gain just a little weight initially when they're pregnant."

"Is this coming from first hand experience, Lauren?" Mike teased. She shot him a glare, her eyes all fire.

"Shut up, Mike. She has circles under her eyes like she hasn't slept in days. Probably because she's so sick. Did you see how fast she ran out in lunch? It came out of nowhere. Definitely morning sickness."

"You know, I've never understood why it's called 'morning' sickness when the women could get sick any time during the day." Mike said.

"You know she could be tired from Edward."

"What?" Jess and Angela asked together.

"He is yummy. I know if I was dating him and I had the grace to be sleeping with him I would never stop."

"Thanks, Lauren we all really needed to hear that." Angela said holding the bridge of her nose, possibly trying to ward off a bad visual.

"I just don't think they would let something like that happen." Jess said in my defense. "They just seem so responsible."

"Yeah, they're real responsible. So responsible that Bella's knocked up." Lauren snorted.

I wish I could smack her right now.

"Don't talk about Bella that way, Lauren, I really don't appreciate it." Mike said.

Go Mike. You just earned points in my book.

"Lauren, look, say whatever you like, but I just can't believe that Bella is pregnant. Sleeping around with Edward, yes, but pregnant, no. It's just not possible." Angela spoke up. Jess nodded her head in agreement.

Wow. I really did have friends.

"Whatever guys. I will say what I like, it's a free country isn't it? Freedom of speech and all that bullshit?"

"Be careful, Lauren." Jessica warned her. "Be careful what you say about other people, because it'll come back to bite you."

I held back a laugh at Jess's final comment. It was too ironic.

"Whatever. See you guys around." Lauren sauntered off toward her next class. I remained hidden around the corner pressing my head against the wall. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. But Lauren's description of my symptoms seemed correct. No, there was no way. Edward was probably looking for me by now. I put the conversation out of my mind and walked down the hall. It wasn't possible.


	3. What's Wrong With Her?

Chapter 3: What's Wrong With Her?

"Your neck is delicious." Edward whispered nuzzling my skin. I pulled back in shock staring at him my eyes wide in fear. "Not what I meant, sorry. Vampire humor."

"That's not funny, Edward."

"Oh, so it's ok for you to make jokes like that?"

"I pose no immediate danger."

"Oh yes you do…" Edward continued to nuzzle my neck.

"Really? Like what?" I challenged.

"You tell me." Edward breathed increasing the pressure of his arm around my back pressing me closer to his groin. Edward was always hard to begin with, his whole body was like marble, but there was a significant difference when he was aroused. Like right now.

"Oh, I see."

"No, you feel."

I leaned up on my toes and nipped his bottom lip. "Yes I do." Edward pressed me closer to his body unable to suppress the cocky grin that spread across his face as I moaned loudly. He covered my mouth with his while still smiling. We broke apart soundly. "Oh… Edward." I moaned his name, pretending to b frustrated with him. He could it the falsity of it in my voice and kissed me again pushing me against the brick wall of the store.

"You need to calm yourself down." I said, a cautioning edge in m voice.

"Not with you so close I can't." Edward whispered.

"Try." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him my arms winding around his neck and his wound my waist. I could whispers behind Edward and pulled back. A couple walking from the store glared at us disapprovingly. 'Sorry', I mouthed.

"You know that doesn't help."

"What?"

"If you keep kissing me."

I snaked my arms back around his neck drawing him close again. "I know but I just can't seem to stop."

"Try." Edward repeated my request.

I pulled away from him and reached for the list in my pocket. "Fine, let's do this and get it over with." I was food shopping for the house today, and Edward had gallantly volunteered to go with me. I hadn't been feeling well for the past week or two, since I'd heard Lauren's 'covert' conversation, and he'd offered to carry any heavy bags for me. Not that I couldn't handle it myself.

Edward kept his hand at the small of my back as we walked in, grabbing a cart with the other hand. He let me push it through the store. I could tell he didn't want to stay too close. I think he knew it was irritating me. Everything irritated me right now. As we neared the produce section I pulled out Charlie's list that he had scribbled for me and looked it over. There was nothing but frozen meals and junk food on it. He wasn't getting away with that if I could help. He knew better. I would cook.

"Bella?" Edward asked behind me.

I began loading some bags of salad into the cart then grabbed raw vegetables.

"Bella?"

I grabbed a couple apples, red delicious. They were my favorite. That was enough I guess. I pushed the cart toward the bulk food area.

"Bella?"

"What?" I turned on Edward with fury that I'd never known before. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from." I nervously tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. My stomach felt tight and unsettled. Not again. I really hope I didn't get sick again. Once today was enough.

Edward reached down and took my hand, then he stroked my face drawing me up to him so he could kiss me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I turned back to the cart. "I'm fine." I grabbed the handle and began pushing it through the store. Edward came up behind me and grabbed the handle beside my hands, trapping me against it with his arms. He meant to be comforting, I know he did. Just breathe, Bella. The whole world is not out to get you. At least not today.

What the hell was wrong with me? I was snapping at Edward, something I never did. I was more paranoid than I ever had been in my life, more paranoid than I'd been my first day at Forks high school. I couldn't stay focused… What was going on? I could swear I just heard someone, not Edward, say my name. I wound up letting go of the cart and let Edward push it while I walked the aisles next to him, grabbing miscellaneous things and throwing them in the cart. Every once and a while I saw him pick something up out of the cart and put it back on the shelf.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I selected a can of coffee that I thought Charlie might like. He was so used to that crap at the station I thought I would surprise him with some good stuff.

"You don't eat this." Edward said picking up the box and showing me. "Or this, or this." He picked up two cans as well, placing them back on the shelf.

"Sorry, not thinking I guess." I selected at random a can of generic breakfast blend and tossed it in the cart.

"Bella, this is what I mean when I say you're not fine." He folded his arms on the handle of the cart and leaned on them. "Your mind has been so preoccupied lately. What is going on in that head of yours. It's been killing me the past couple weeks not knowing. That and you've been fighting off some kind of stomach flu. Now I can understand why that would make you irritable." He reached out and cupped one side of my face. "Just talk to me, ok. Let me know what's going on with you."

"Fine." I sighed and began walking down the aisle.

"Bella." Edward called after me. "We've already been down that way, love."

I turned, embarrassed, and began walking in the other direction. Edward grabbed my hand and held it the rest of the time. This time it was comforting.

~*~*

"Yeah, we just left the store. ..Not a lot, less than a hundred… Ok, I'll talk to you later Dad… What?... Edward's phone… Because I don't have mine with me… Well I'm sorry, I forgot it!... Whatever, I love you, too Dad, bye." I hung up and handed Edward his phone back.

"You really shouldn't do that while driving." He chided.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you." I snapped. I was doing it again. "Sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know. It's ok. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"That's the fifth fine since we got to the store. Remind me again why you had to do the grocery shopping?"

"I offered, and you didn't have to come. You volunteered, remember?" I sighed heavily. "Charlie's working all night and we have nothing in the house."

I turned the wheel to pull my truck into the driveway and put it in park. The engine shrieked at me so I told it to shut up. I got out of the cab slamming the door shut and saw Edward wince. I'd scared him. Good. We both pulled plastic bags from the truck bed, Edward grabbing the majority of them before I could get too many on my arms. We only needed one trip to get them all inside, Edward had grabbed twelve of the fifteen bags. He let me open the door and I slammed that as well once we were both inside.

"Bella, please, tell me what's wrong." Edward dropped the bags in the kitchen next to mine. I couldn't answer him, I'd suddenly gotten very dizzy and the room was spinning. I felt my knees give out beneath me. Edward caught me before I hit the floor. "Bella!" He wrapped his arms around me carrying me over to the couch. I refused to let him lay me down, insisting to sit up. He crouched in front of me holding my face in his hands. "Bella… Hey, look at me." I opened my eyes slowly and he opened them farther to check them. "I'm taking you to Carlisle."

"No, Edward, I'm fine." I got up and walked into the kitchen to start putting the groceries away.

"No you're not, Bella."

I pulled boxes and cans from the bags placing them on the counter. I could feel Edward watching me, waiting to catch me again if necessary. "It's nothing to worry about anyway." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Edward straightened up from the leaning position he had been in against the wall. "Have you been sick?"

"I threw up a little this morning. But not a lot." I looked up at him as I continued unpacking.

"This morning…" Edward repeated quietly, like he was thinking it over. "How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "A couple weeks. I have some kind of bug."

"Have you thrown up every morning?" he asked.

"Not always in the morning." I answered without thinking.

"Ok, have you thrown up everyday for the past couple weeks?"

"Not everyday." I shoved some boxes into a cabinet where there was space and began piling things in the freezer.

"Bella, come here." Edward said gently.

I put down the milk in my hand and walked over to him. "God, you're pale."

"I'm always pale, Edward." I turned away from him but he caught my hand and pulled me back.

"No, Bella, I mean pale. You're… You're white as a ghost."

"Or a vampire." I tried to smile as best I could. I was so tired. "I'm fine, Edward." I said quietly, and pulled my hand from his. I returned to putting the rest of the groceries away.

"Bella, could you do me a favor?" He asked. "When you're… Here let me help you." He took a particularly heavy bag from my hand and unloaded it in a moment. "When we're done with this can we please go see Carlisle? I'd feel better if… Would you please… He… It'd give me peace of mind if you would let him look you over."

I took a breath and let it out slowly. I'd never seen so much anguish in his eyes before. Except for one time about two weeks ago. The first time we made love.

"Bella, please."

"Fine, sure." I said quietly, and nodded.

"Thank you." He looked around. "Well, the sooner we get these bags done the sooner we can go."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Edward! I'm sorry that's not good enough for you!"

"Bella, calm down. Five seconds ago you were serene. What's going on?"

"I don't know, ok?" I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't know, Edward." Then the tears came. I collapsed to the floor sobbing. Edward caught me wrapping me up in his arms and holding me against his chest.

"Bella, let's just go now. Something's wrong with you and we have to know what."

"It's just a stomach virus." I choked out between sobs.

"That lasts for two weeks? Bella, please." Edward sounded like he couldn't believe me. "Bella, you're pale, you're running a fever. Your moods are all over the place. You're sick, you've lost weight… I could go on and on. Bella, please, let's just go."

I nodded against him. "OK…ok."

Edward helped me to my feet. "Go clean your face. I'll put the perishables away."

I walked upstairs toward the bathroom feeling Edward's eyes on me. "I can handle going up the stairs, Edward, don't insult me." I glanced over my shoulder. He was already gone.

~*~*~*~*~*

Edward waited outside Carlisle's office while he checked me over. He listened to my heart, took my blood pressure, and checked my breathing. Everything was normal, accept that my heart beat was a little erratic and my blood pressure was a tiny bit high. He then took some blood and ran it through a series of tests. While he waited for the results he took my temperature and laid me on my back pressing my stomach in different places.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, his voice was gentle, comforting.

"No."

"No sensitivity?"

"No."

"Why are you flinching."

"It tickles."

He smiled apologetically and fixed my shirt then helped me sit up. "So what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"We'll know in a moment." Carlisle walked over to the machine that was testing my blood and lifted a printout of the results. He glanced at them and then looked up at me. His face was a cross of confusion and worry. "Stay here, Bella. I'll be right back." Carlisle walked out with the printout in his hand shutting the door behind him. I hated when doctors did that. I sat there on the exam table with my ankles crossed. He and Edward must have been talking low enough so I couldn't hear. Whatever was wrong with me they must not want me to know yet. I knew Carlisle was just trying to protect me.

I had to trust him. I had to trust them both.

~*~*

Edward's Point of View

~*~*

I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding when Carlisle walked out of his office shutting the door behind him. He handed me a printout of Bella's blood test. He spoke the answer to my question before I even had a chance to read the results.

"She's not pregnant." He said simply.

"What? That's impossible, she has to be!" I read down the results. He was right, she wasn't pregnant.

"Keep your voice down, Edward." Carlisle said sternly."She's not, trust me."

"But, what about her symptoms?" I was so confused. This couldn't be true. I tried to zero in on Carlisle's thoughts but I couldn't focus enough to do so. There was too much running through my own mind. And that's saying a lot. "Carlisle… I don't know. Her symptoms?" I started pacing nervously in front of his office door.

"I understand, Edward." Carlisle said calmly, putting his hands up to try and reason with me. "It was the first thing to jump into my mind too when you told me. But she's not pregnant. I don't know what's wrong with her. I need to keep her here for a few days to figure it out. Right now it looks like a typical virus. It could be more. But I can assure you she's not pregnant. I ran blood tests. You have the proof in your hands." Carlisle's voice remained calm and assured. I knew he was telling me the truth, I just couldn't believe it.

"Run them again." I ran a hand back through my hair.

"Edward, please don't insult me. You're upset, I understand. You're confused and in the dark. So am I. I love Bella just as much as you do. I love her like a daughter, and I want her to be healthy. But you have to believe me." Carlisle grabbed m arms to stop my pacing and shook me to get me to focus. "Edward, please!"

"ALL RIGHT!" I shouted.

"Calm down, son." Carlisle rested his hands on my shoulders. He kept his voice as soothing as possible. Trust him, I told myself. Trust him. Trust Bella. "Edward, go on in. Look at her. Believe me. I will admit she's ill, she's weak, disoriented even. She needs rest, Edward. She needs you. Go talk to her."

I sighed heavily trying to control the tone of my voice. "All right."

"Calmly. Take a deep breath and get control of your emotions. Don't go in there with all this fire. Something tells me she needs calm right now, especially from you." Carlisle stared me straight in the eyes. "She's ok."

"I know, I believe you. Thank you, Carlisle."

He nodded. "I'll be right behind you."

I walked through the door calmly. Bella was sitting on the edge of the table Carlisle had set up for her. Her arms were wrapped tight around her stomach. Whether she was cold or felt sick I didn't know. She looked up when we entered, her face ghost white. I noticed now the bruises under her eyes. They mirrored my own. She had slept well in weeks, and probably hadn't at all in days. She really was a wreck.

"Bella." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms gently around her.

"What's wrong with me?" she croaked out.

"Carlisle thinks it's a virus. Nothing serious. Your blood work is normal. He just wants you to stay here for a few days so he can keep an eye on you and see what it really is."

"I can do that. Tomorrow is Friday, right?"

"Yes, Bella. You just may need to tell Charlie some kind of story. I can always handle that part for you. I can tell you want to keep this to as few people as possible." Carlisle said calmly.

Bella nodded. "Yes, about the last part. But I'll tell Charlie. I'll just say I'm staying the weekend, I'm going on a shopping trip with Alice."

Carlisle thought that over for a moment. "That would work, it's supposed to be terrible weather this weekend."

"Or so Alice says." I shared a chuckle with Carlisle. Bella tried to smile, but the whiteness of her face turned green and she heaved forward. Clear liquid covered her shoes and the carpet below her feet. I was at her side in a moment supporting her with an arm around her back, rubbing as she coughed violently. Carlisle was already cleaning up the vomit.

"She needs rest, Edward."

"I need some stuff…" Bella whispered. Her head lolled to one side. "I need things… For the weekend."

"Don't worry about that, Bella. I'll have Alice take care of it." Carlisle said as he walked to the door with an armful of soiled paper towels. "Just get her into bed, Edward. Let her try and sleep some of this off."

I threw Bella's arm around my shoulders and wrapped one around her back to support her. I guided her from the office and up the stairs to my room where I sat her down on the bed. She had gotten a little of the clear vomit down her shirt and pants.

"So you want clean clothes?" I asked as I removed her shoes.

"No… I'm so hot right now. Take mine off."

"You have a fever, Bella, you should bundle up."

"That's only if you have chills, Edward."

I wasn't going to argue with her when she was half coherent and barely conscious. Her head kept falling to one side. I took her face on my hands, it was clammy. "Raise your arms if you can."

Bella lifted her arms up and I pulled her t-shirt off then undid the string on her sweat pants them off leaving her socks on. Bella fell against my bed with a soft thud. I pulled the sheet and comforter over her then went out into the hallway to go through Esme's linen closet for another blanket. Nothing.

"Here." Carlisle said behind me. He handed me the blanket from the downstairs couch.

"Thanks." I took it.

"Is she in bed?"

"Yes. She's passed out. Whatever this is it's taking a lot out of her."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Can I talk to you privately for a moment, son? This is important."

"Yeah, just let me cover her." I walked back to my room and threw the blanket on top of the other. I checked Bella's breathing, it was deep and even. I placed a kiss on her forehead then glanced out my window. The position of the sun told me it was three in the afternoon. I walked back into the hall. Carlisle hadn't moved. "Do we really need to have this talk?" I asked, reading his thoughts.

"Yes we do, Edward. I know you love her with your entire existence. You don't know how long I've waited to see you this happy. But you two need to be careful. You need to be safe. There's no knowing what could happen if…" He didn't need to finish his thought, I knew what it was.

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We are safe, father, we haven't done anything in a week because she knows her cycle is coming." Carlisle nodded in approval.

"Good." He said. "Don't let this turn you off from her. Be yourself with her, just be safe. Take this situation as a false alarm but also as a warning." Carlisle reached out and patted my shoulder. "Just be careful, son. I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go take care of her."

I smiled respectively at Carlisle and turned sharply to head back to my room and nurse my Bella back to health.


	4. Improvements

Chapter 4: Improvements

Alice's Point of View

I returned from Bella's house with a duffle bag of clothes, pajamas, toiletries and her two favorite books. I'd also grabbed her school bag and anything else she would need tomorrow. Edward had left his door open a crack, no doubt for circulation. Let the cold air out and the warm air in. I dropped the bags inside and was about to leave when I heard Bella cough. I looked up to see Edward's arm snake around her waist and pull her against him. He was shirtless as far as I could tell, lying beneath the blankets with Bella. I saw the pile of clothes she'd been wearing today in the corner. I'd heard she'd been sick so I quietly walked across the room knowing only Edward could hear me and picked them up. Passing by the bed on my way out, Bella began coughing again her body shaking violently.

"Is she ok?" I whispered to Edward. Our voices were low enough so that we could hear each other and not disturb Bella. I watched Edward smooth some hair from her damp forehead.

"No. She's weak. Carlisle says it might just be a virus, but I know its something else. I've seen Bella with a stomach virus before. This isn't it."

"I think her fever would break faster if she was wearing clothes." I commented, indicating the bundle in my arms."

"She said she was too hot. She would've been too uncomfortable to sleep. I'd rather she slept right now, comfortably, then toss and turn restlessly. That's why-"

"You're not wearing this." I held up his shirt.

"Or those." Edward nodded to wear his pants were folded neatly on his chair. "I put two extra blankets on the bed. I'm just trying to keep her comfortable so she can rest. The fever will break eventually. It's not so high its making her delirious, just hot. I just want her to sleep."

I nodded understandingly. "I do." Edward said suddenly. He was reading the thoughts I'd had when I first saw them a couple minutes ago.

"I know you do. We all do. Well, almost all of us."

"Rose will come around. But I really do love her, Alice."

I nodded again and began to leave. "Thank you." Edward called after me.

"For what?"

"Picking up her clothes."

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning." I left the door open a crack as I left and headed for the stairs. I had a vision suddenly. Bella was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious. Edward was at her side holding her hand and running his thumb across the back of it.

I stared back at Edward's door quickly push the thought from my mind so he couldn't read it. I picked up the clothes I'd dropped and with a deep sigh of anxiety, walked away.

Bella's Point of View

I could hear myself mumbling in my sleep, feel my lips move but I wasn't waking up. I felt so hot but at the same time, comfortable. Edward was laying next me, my back to his chest. I felt good, it felt safe.

"Did I wake you?" He asked quietly.

"No, I was already up." I lied. I turned so I was facing him and ran my hand down his face. He was shirtless. I pressed my hand against the cool hardness of his chest and sighed.

"You should get back to sleep." He whispered.

"I'm not tired right now."

Edward cradled my head into the crook of his arm and stared at me lovingly, playing with me hair. I loved when he did this. It felt so right. "How are you feeling?" he asked pressing the back of his hand to my forehead. "You're still running a fever."

"Better now that I slept a little."

"You should sleep more. Alice brought your things over for you."

"I'll thank her later." I yawned and snuggled closer. The coolness of his body really helped. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you make love to me right now?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Bella."

"I need you to. It'll help me relax." I felt Edward's arms tighten around me slightly.

"Are you feeling stressed?"

"No."

"Paranoid?"

"No… Just scared, I guess. I don't know why."

Edward sighed. "You should really get some rest, Bella. You're ill."

"I'm not tired." I said again, more sternly this time. "I don't want to sleep. I want you. I need to feel your hands on my body. Feel your arms around me."

"I'm already doing that."

"You know what I mean, Edward."

"You should really get some sleep, Bella."

"Will you stop saying that?" I hissed at him. "I'm not tired right now. Edward, why won't you make love to me right now? Are you scared?"

"No. I just don't think it's a good idea because you're not well."

"Isn't sex supposed to be good for the immune system?"

Edward chuckled. "Will it really help you to relax?" He smiled.

"If not relax then at least clear my head. Make me forget about whatever's wrong with me for a while. Maybe a couple of hours…" I gazed up at him through my lashes.

Edward chuckled again, his crooked smile spreading across his face. I leaned in and kissed his chest. The iciness of it felt so good against my hot skin. I traced a line of kisses up his chest to this throat and finally to his mouth. "Are you going to seduce me now?"

"If that's what it takes." I mumbled against his lips. He kissed me back gently.

"Trust me, Bella, that won't be necessary." Edward pushed me onto my back returning my kiss with more passion. He trailed his tongue against my lip and I moaned softly. My hands found his hips, surprised that all I had to remove was his shorts. He reached down and pulled my socks off then slid my underwear down. All three articles of clothing were thrown off the bed. Edward never detached his lips from mine. He pulled me up so we were sitting on his bed, our kiss still not ending.

He parted finally so I could breathe, his lips remaining on my skin as they kissed down my neck to my shoulder. He reached behind me unhooking my bra and sliding the straps down my arms. He dropped it off the bed silently. Our mouths fused again passionately once all fabric barriers between us were gone. Edward lifted me up and brought me back down sliding into me all at once. I threw my head back suppressing a shout. I grabbed his neck and buried my face in his stone shoulder, letting out loud gasps of breath as he worked me up and down matching my movements to his.

"Don't be so gentle." I gasped. "You won't hurt me."

"You're weak right now."

I took his face in my hands as we continued to move together and held his gaze. "I don't want you to be gentle." I couldn't get my voice above broken breathing.

"I don't want to hurt you." I grumbled, his breathing getting heavier.

"I thought we were passed this conversation." I grunted, biting back another moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside me.

"Don't be afraid to make noise, Bella."

"Don't be afraid to hurt me." I quipped back.

There was silence for a moment between us the only noise was our labored breathing. He kept us moving together as we stared into each other's eyes. I could feel sweat forming my back. My body was getting hot again, but in a different way this time.

"Is that what you want?" he asked in between his gasping.

"Yes. Do it harder, Edward."

Edward increased the pressure of his thrusts locking his arms tightly around me. I buried my face in his chest, unable to breathe. "Keep going." I gasped. "Do it harder." Edward growled and pushed against me harder. He was nearing his end, I could feel it. I'd become quite good at gauging that over the last couple weeks. His muscles would tighten and start to convulse, like they were now. "Harder." I whispered in his ear. Edward gritted his teeth and growled again, pushing against me as hard as he could without losing control. He let out a loud gasp, then a shout and pushed me down onto my back thrusting hard as he came. His breathing was harsh and erratic in my ear. I gripped him holding him to me, my legs locked around his hips. He finally collapsed on top of me panting. I let my legs fall into a comfortable position around him and kissed him.

"Bella," he gasped my name. It was all he could say. He rolled us over so I was lying on top of him now, not breaking the connection between our bodies. He caught his breath before I did and began to stroke my hair.

"Can we stay like this?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." He answered.

"I mean our bodies. Can we stay the way we are?"

"I don't think that would be so comfortable for you." He continued stroking my hair his hand eventually falling to stroke my back. He kissed the top of my head.

"Can we do it again?"

"You should sleep."

"Please, one more time." I ran a finger down his chest.

"Fine." He conceded.

"Can I be on top this time?" I pressed.

Edward stared at me for a moment and breathed deeply. "Ok."

"Lift me up?" I asked as I started to support myself on my arms. He grasped my waist lifting me up, our bodies breaking apart, and settled me so I was straddling him.

"Slowly at first, Bella."

"You're still in control right now. Our positions are just switched." I assured him. "I won't let anything happen." I lifted my hips up and started to slide onto him.

"Slowly, Bella." He cautioned. "That's not slow!" he hissed. I pushed all the way onto him without stopping. I gave Edward a moment to get used to the new angle and then moved my hips against his experimentally. He grasped them, steadying my motions and moved his in return. I leaned down to kiss him and he returned it, a little tense. He kept his hands at my waist as we moved together, our motions quickly becoming urgent. I was already so close from before. I cold feel the heat and desire pooling low in my belly and quickly traveling further down. I rocked against Edward's body and he rocked back.

"Let go." I whispered

"I can't, Bella, don't ask me to." His voice was strained.

"Just let go, Edward."

"I can't!" he hissed.

"Let go." I said firmly, taking his hands in mine and pinning them down on the pillow. He was going to do this whether he wanted to or not. I wasn't giving him an option anymore. He shuddered beneath me.

"Oh, Bella." He moaned my name as I rocked harder against him. I buried my face in his shoulder. I was so close. I latched on to him, fusing my mouth to his. "Don't be afraid to shout. Scream my name, Bella. I want to hear it." Edward thrust hard up against me one last time and I came undone. I shouted his name and pushed against him as fast as I could. It had never felt this good before. The passion was so intense I had to close my eyes. When my body finally stopped convulsing I fell on to my side beside him, unable to talk, let alone breathe. He waited until I caught me breath, pulling the sheet up to my shoulder and rolling onto his side to face me. "I love hearing you scream my name." he said.

"I love hearing you shout mine." I responded.

Edward chuckled and drew me into his arms rolling us over so he hovered above me. I reached up and stroked his perfect face gazing into his golden eyes, alight with a gentle fire. "I love you, Edward Cullen." It wasn't the endorphins talking.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." We lay there staring at each other for several long minutes until Edward rolled us over again so he was lying on his back and I was cradled to his side. "Will you sleep now?" he asked wrapping an arm around me.

I yawned, confirming it, and nodded. "Yes, I'm quite exhausted now."

Edward chuckled and I could feel his smile as he kissed me. "Have sweet dreams, my love. I'll be here when you wake." He kissed my forehead and began to hum my lullaby. I fell asleep listening to the sweet sound of his voice.


	5. Now It's Serious

Chapter 5: Now it's Serious

I awoke with a start, Edward's arms immediately wrapping around me. He held me in his lap until I was fully awake and aware.

"Good morning." He murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning." I yawned in response, snuggling closer to him. "Hm… You put clothes on." I observed. He'd dressed for the day in a dark blue sweater and khakis. His feet were bare from what I could feel beneath the blanket. I noticed then that he had dressed me a well in my dark blue shift.

"Didn't want you to get cold." He said as I looked at it.

"Thank you."

Edward pulled me more up into his lap and pressed his hand to my forehead. "Feels like your fever broke, but Carlisle should check to make sure. I wonder where that came from in the first place."

"Probably from throwing up all day. I got flush every time. My temperature probably just remained jacked after a point." I mumbled against the soft fabric of his sweater. I just wanted to bury myself in his delicious scent forever.

"Hm… How are you feeling this morning?" he bowed his head to nuzzle my hair.

"Better." I answered.

"Any nausea?"

"No," I sighed, breathing in his scent. "I feel rested."

"Good."

"That's probably what broke it." I said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"My fever. The sex last night probably broke it."

"You worked up a natural sweat and then slept it off. Yeah, probably. I don't know as much about this as Carlisle does."

I smirked into his sweater. "I though you said you know everything. That you're an insufferable know-it-all?"

"No, I didn't say that. I just said that I use all of my free time more productively. And I never said I studied medicine."

"I wouldn't either if I had as much time on my hands as you do. It's boring."

Edward chuckled into my hair. I could feel his cool, sweet breath stir the strands above my forehead. God, he felt so good in the morning. "I chose not to study it because Carlisle is already an expert, I can just go to him if I have a question." We sat there in silence, our arms wrapped around each other. I looked around for a clock to see what time it was, but judging from the little light coming through his window, I had to guess it was around six-thirty.

"You're my nightingale." I whispered.

"I don't get it."

"Florence Nightingale."

"Oh… Comparing me to a woman now. Nice, Bella." He smiled at me, he was teasing. I returned it and received a kiss in thanks. "Want to try and keep some food down this morning?"

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

I thought for a moment. "Toast, with a little cinnamon and sugar on it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Ok. Go take a shower. Your clothes are by the door." He unfurled me from his embrace but I was reluctant to leave him. I sat up instead and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'm not thinking about that right now." I said when he had responded a little unenthusiastically.

"Good."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"That's a first." He teased.

"No it's not." I playfully smacked his shoulder, lighter this time than I had in the past. I learned my lesson well. I tried again and this time he responded with the same level of passion. "That's better." I got off his lap, but he caught my wrist and pulled me back for one more kiss. "I'll never have time to eat if you don't let me go."

He did, with a smile, and followed me down from the bed. I grabbed my duffle bag from the floor and slung it over my shoulder. "Alice said you can use her bathroom."

"Thanks. I'll see you downstairs." I shut his door behind me and headed off for Alice's room downstairs one floor.

After my shower I felt a little better than I had when I'd initially woken up. Probably the hot water, I told myself. I'd dressed in jeans, noticing that they had gotten a little loose. Wow, I really lost some weight in the past couple weeks. Not good. I pulled a long sleeve teal shirt on and covered it with a brown blouse. Everything was loose on me right now. I took ten minutes to try and dry my hair but gave up when nothing happened. I settled for just brushing it and pulling it back into a ponytail.

When I got downstairs I could hear movement in the kitchen, assuming it was Edward and rounded the corner. He was rinsing some strawberries in the sink. "I thought the vitamin C might help." He said as I walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Might not want to stay there." I let go and watched as he picked up a paring knife and began slicing them. His movements were perfect, as if he'd trained for years. "Carlisle is in the front room, he said he wanted to check you again. I told him you felt better this morning."

"Ok, I'll be back."

"Don't threaten me." He teased. I returned his impish smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Good morning, Bella." Carlisle greeted me as I walked into the front room of the house. It was easily the largest room, also the brightest. "You look better this morning."

"I feel better."

"Good. You're still a little pale, though. Sit." I sat on the couch and he checked my temperature, my eyes, my heart, and my breathing. "I called Charlie last night and explained to him why you weren't home." He said as he worked

"What did you tell him?"

"Not the truth, well, not the whole truth. Take a deep breath." I did, letting it out slowly. "I told him you weren't feeling well and that it was easier for you to stay here for the night rather than have Edward drive you home. I'm going to assume he trusted my opinion as a doctor rather than anything else. He sounded reasonable. Of course he wanted you home where he could look after you himself, but I told him you would be well looked after here and not to worry. Take another breath."

I let it out slowly again. Carlisle was quiet for a couple minutes as he listened to my heart. I let my thoughts wander, wondering what school was going to be like today, and Lauren's conversation snuck its way back into my mind.

"Bella, breathe."

"What?"

"You're heart beat just jumped. Take a deep breath, calm down."

"I'm not nervous."

"You're shaking again. You're heart is beating too fast. Relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Why are you hyperventilating? What's wrong?"

I couldn't catch my breath. I felt my stomach turn and the blood drain from my face. Oh God, the symptoms were coming back. What if Lauren was right? No, stop it, it wasn't possible.

"Bella. Bella can you hear me?"

I doubled over on the couch, my head between my knees, and threw up. "Edward." I heard Carlisle call above me. I felt Edward's cool hand against my forehead holding my hair back as I continued to empty the limited contents of my stomach onto the perfect white carpet. I felt terrible; it was such a nice carpet.

"You're staying here today." Edward said.

"No, I have to go to school. We have those pointless vocabulary tests on Fridays."

"Don't worry about it. You're staying here."

"I don't want to stay here, Edward!"

"Son," Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder. "If she wants to go, let her go. Don't force this on her. She doesn't need that right now. If anything happens today, just bring her back home."

"You're seriously going to let her go to school in this condition?"

"I'm fine now." I said. Actually, I was, I felt better after throwing up.

"I'll take her blood and run it again, but I guarantee it's going to be the same as yesterday."

Edward sat me back against the couch pressing a cool dish towel to my forehead. "I knew this was coming as soon as I heard her heart pick up. It happens every time. She gets nervous, or anxious, or something. Her heart starts beating faster. She goes pale and then vomits."

"Every time? How long has this been going on, Edward?" Carlisle sounded a little angry at Edward for not having mentioned this yesterday.

"A couple weeks. She kept telling me it was nothing. Just a stomach virus."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "You should have told me this yesterday. A stomach virus shouldn't last for more than a couple days if the immune system is strong enough…"

I looked up as Carlisle's voice faded. He and Edward exchanged glances. "What?" I asked.

"Get her a glass of orange juice or something with vitamin C in it."

"I was already working on that." Edward said, he rose from the couch and was back with the bowl of strawberries. "Try and keep these down, Bella. You need vitamin C."

"I assumed that, thanks." I took one and ate it. It tasted good, but the taste of bile in my mouth overrode anything else. "We should get going. We'll be late." Edward glared at me. "I'm not staying here all day. Look, I'll eat these on the way, let's just go."

"Fine." Edward got up and grabbed my bag and his and the keys for his Volvo. "But if you get sick again, I'm bringing you here."

"Fine." I agreed getting off the couch. I popped a couple more pieces of strawberries in my mouth.

"Actually, sit for a moment, Bella. Let me take your blood before you go."

"Again?" I sat.

"Stop eating for a moment."

"Gladly." I put the bowl down beside me and held my arm out. I shut my eyes feeling Carlisle tie the rubber tourniquet around my arm and the pinch when the needle broke my skin. I sucked in some air and cringed.

"Stay still." I didn't bother to open my eyes. I couldn't bear the site of blood outside my body. "Done." Carlisle said a moment later. He pressed a piece of gauze to the inside of my elbow and tapped it over. "Leave that on for about a half hour."

"Thanks." I got up, grabbing the bowl and walked out with Edward.

Now I was irritated again.

~*~*~*~*

By lunch I felt no better. I'd managed to keep the strawberries down, much to Edward's approval. He didn't bother buying me any food at lunch today, just an orange juice, or two. I glanced down the table at everyone. Only Lauren was staring at me. I felt sick again suddenly. Just suppress it, Bella. I swallowed hard and Edward noticed. He placed his hand over mine.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Hey, Bella. What did you do to your arm?" Lauren asked.

I looked down to see that I had never removed the gauze Carlisle had tapped to the inside of my elbow. I pulled it off and stuffed it in my pocket. "Nothing." I said quietly.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Did you get blood work done?"

"Lauren, leave her alone, she doesn't feel good." I heard Mike say.

"I can tell. I guess it's only expected. There is a bug going around. Unless that's not what wrong with you." Lauren looked back at me. She narrowed her eyes. She was trying to get me to confess something. Something I had no idea about. Or at least I thought I had no idea. I felt no different, other than my stupid symptoms. No, there was nothing wrong with me. She couldn't be right. I couldn't be…

"Lauren, drop it." Edward said firmly. He looked at me, his face blanking out. "Shit, Bella." He was out of his chair beside me and behind me holding my hair back as I doubled over and threw up on the floor.

"Ew! Someone get her out of here." Lauren shrieked jumping up from the table.

I felt myself fall sideways from the chair and Edward caught me falling to the floor with me. "Bella, look at me, open your eyes." He pleaded. "Bella!"

I couldn't hear him anymore. My body felt so tired, so weak. I let my eyes close and the blackness fall over me like a comforting blanket.


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6: Revelations

Edward's Point of View

This wasn't happening. "Bella!" I shouted. I knew there was no point. She was unconscious before she landed in my arms. I saw Mike and Jess whip out their cell phones and dial 911. I tried to stop them but I couldn't find my voice.

"Yeah, Forks High School." Jessica said urgently. "A student collapsed… Bella Swan." She shut her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. "They said ten minutes. What happened?"

"I don't know." I said. I honestly didn't. It was agony not knowing what was going on in Bella's mind. Jessica got down on her knees and supported Bella's head where it lay in the crook of my arm. I knew why, just in case Bella regained consciousness and threw up again.

"We should take her to the nurse until the ambulance gets here." Mike suggested. I scooped Bella up holding her close and carried her from the cafeteria. Everyone was staring as I passed. I thought I heard a few whisper "pregnant", as if in answer to a question but I wasn't paying any attention. My priority was in my arms and she was not ok. I didn't want her to go to the hospital. I wanted her home with me. But the more I thought about it as I walked to the nurse's office the more it made sense. Carlisle could do so much more for her there then he could at home. The only downside was Charlie. He was going to kill me.

Well, he could try.

Once at the nurse's office I laid Bella down on the only bed looking up as the nurse came out from her office. I hadn't exactly been quiet when walking through the door.  
"I'll call an ambulance." She said turning back.

"They're on their way." I responded automatically.

"What happened?"

I didn't answer. I just crouched at Bella's side holding her hand. It was ice cold. When the ambulance arrived I persuaded them, using Carlisle's name, to let me ride in the back although I wasn't family. I gave the EMTs a description of what had happened and the woman made notes on a clipboard while the man hung an IV drip and stuck a needle in the back of Bella's hand. She still hadn't regained consciousness. I shut my eyes for the rest of the trip, never letting go of her hand. I just couldn't bear to see Bella on a gurney. It was too much.

At the hospital Carlisle was already waiting outside with the doors open. Alice was standing next to him. Why was she here? And why hadn't she been in school? Actually, why hadn't I seen her all morning? Then it hit me when I saw the stricken look on her face as we pushed Bella through the ER doors. She had 'seen' this coming. Why hadn't she told me? I shot her a glare as I walked past her. She didn't bother apologizing. Now wasn't the time. She followed silently as we moved Bella to a room. The EMTs left after handing Carlisle the papers on the clipboard going through what they had done in the ambulance on the way over. He thanked them and shut the door behind them. Now it was just me, him, and Alice in the room.

Carlisle went about clipping a pulse reader onto Bella's index finger, switching on the heart monitor, and checking her IV drip and the needle in her hand. He then bent over her checking her eyes.

"Did she hit her head when she collapsed?" he asked.

"No." I answered quietly. "I caught her before she hit the floor." I glared up at Alice. "Why didn't you tell me?" I snarled.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. "She seemed so much better this morning. The vision went away when she woke up."

"You still should have told me!"

"Edward!" Carlisle never raised his voice. It caught me off guard. "Stop it. She apologized, that should be enough. There's nothing you can do now. Just stop it."

"I'm not leaving." I said, taking a seat by the door.

"I didn't ask you to." Carlisle looked over the papers then slipped them into a folder and hung at the foot of Bella's bed. He then walked over to a shelf and grabbed a hospital gown and a blue blanket handing them to Alice. "I'm going to leave so Alice can change Bella. I'm sure someone has called Charlie by now so I'll go wait for him outside. I don't want to hear anything from the two of you, understand?" He stared Alice and I both down at the same time. "I'll be back in a little bit. Let me know if she wakes up."

I waited until Carlisle was out the door before I started. "This is all your fault." I grumbled. Alice walked over to the bed and began undressing Bella down to her underwear and socks. She didn't answer as she slid the hospital gown over her body. I noticed as she did so how frail Bella's body had become in the last two weeks. I hadn't noticed before when carrying her, but I could clearly see it now. I got up and walked over to the bed to collect her clothes, fold them, and place them on the table next to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I told you. When she woke up this morning feeling better the vision went away. It wasn't until she got sick in the house that it came back, and by the time I got back from the woods you two were already gone." Alice explained, her voice quiet and strained.

"Why were you in the woods?"

"Hunting again. It helps to clear my head. I was far away, I needed to be far away for a little bit, away from everyone where I can't see what's happening."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Alice looked up at me with a small smile on her lips. "I forgive you. And I understand. You are just a tiny bit prone to overreacting."

I smiled, but didn't chuckle, and looked down at Bella. Her eyes were shut peacefully, her mouth loose. Her breathing was even, which was good. The only sound in the room was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. I ran a hand across her head. Alice reached out and grabbed my hand.

"She's going to be fine, Edward. I can see that."

"Thank you." I said quietly. "I appreciate that. How long?"

"I don't know. I just know that she's going to be all right."

"Thank you, Alice." I said again. I sat down next to Bella taking her hand and running my thumb across the back of it. It felt a little warmer. I just stared at her face. "I love you." I whispered. "I'm right here, Bella, and I'm not leaving." I knew couldn't hear me. I looked up as Alice covered her with the blue blanket. I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I remained standing for a moment then looked at Alice. "Stay with her. I want to go see if Charlie is here.

"Absolutely." Alice sat down on the other side of bed watching Bella. I shut the door behind me quietly and walked down the hall. I didn't get very far before I heard Charlie's gruff voice filled with rage.

"Where is he?"

"Mr. Swan, please. Keep your voice down." I heard Carlisle try to reason with him. "Let me explain, Bella's not-"

"Sure as hell sounds like she is!" Charlie rounded the corner and spotted me. He walked furiously up to me grabbing me by the neck of my sweater and shoving me into the closest wall. I didn't bother to put up a fight. I would just let him go till it was out of him.

"Mr. Swan, let him go." Carlisle said firmly. "This isn't his fault."

"Bella's not pregnant." I said staring him down. "Carlisle ran her blood twice. He'll run it again if that's what you want to prove it."

Charlie released me, breathing angrily. "What have you done?" he accused.

"I didn't do anything. This isn't my fault."

"Like hell it isn't. You've put Bella in the hospital more times in one year than in her entire life."

For some reason I couldn't believe that, but since Charlie was probably not around for the times that she was, I couldn't prove it. "This is the third time she's been in the hospital since we met, and the first was not my fault either. I saved her life if you remember."

"Edward, Mr. Swan, please. Let's go over here and talk." Carlisle began pulling Charlie away from me. I fixed my sweater and followed them. We walked to a small open waiting room where Carlisle and Charlie sat down and I remained standing, leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest.

I could feel Charlie glaring at me but I kept my eyes to the floor. I heard him take two deep breaths and then his head fell into his hands and he started repeating over and over, "This is all my fault. I should have noticed."

"This is not your fault." Carlisle said placing a hand on Charlie's back. "Nor is it Edward's. No one here is to blame. Now, I don't know what exactly is wrong with Bella, she unconscious right now. Her body has endured a severe shock over the past couple weeks and she's very weak."

"What do you know?" Charlie rasped.

I listened as Carlisle repeated Bella's symptoms and what happened every time she got sick. He then went on to explain her blood work and kept telling him over and over that Bella was not pregnant. Finally Charlie picked up his head and wiped his eyes.

"All right, I believe you." He looked at me where I remained leaning on the door frame. "I'm sorry I grabbed you."

I held up my hands. "No harm, no foul." I said and crossed them over my chest again. I never took my eyes off the floor.

He turned back to Carlisle. "Thank you, for everything you've done and are doing."

Carlisle shook his head. "You should really be thanking Edward. He's done more for Bella in the past forty-eight hours than I have. I've only started to help her. He stays by her side making sure that's she safe. He loves her very much."

"I know." Charlie breathed loudly. "Thank you, Edward."

"I'm just doing what you told me to, Charlie."

"I know." He repeated, quietly this time. He let out a breath and ran a hand over his hair.

I heard Alice approaching and before I could read her thoughts she popped her head inside the waiting room. "Carlisle, Bella's awake, but I don't know for how long. She's pretty weak."

"Thank you, Alice, I'll be right there. Try and keep her awake." Carlisle stood motioning for Charlie to stay in his seat. "Let me talk to her and get out of her what I can before she passes out again. She needs rest right now. You can see her later. Why don't you two stay here and talk? I'll be back in a moment."

Carlisle left us alone glancing at me as he walked out. I nodded. Charlie wasn't going to lose it again. He was quiet for several minutes breathing in and out. I remained by the doorway staring at the floor. I tried to sense out Alice's and Carlisle's thoughts to see what was going on, but my mind was too filled with Bella to hear anything else.

"Edward." Charlie finally said quietly.

"Yeah?" I looked up and watched as stood and walked over to me, hands in his pockets.

"I know I haven't treated you with much respect. I've tried, for Bella's sake. I've just never been comfortable with her going out with you. But your father is right. You love her, really love her. And she loves, and I've never tried to sway her otherwise. I know she'll never feel the same about anyone else. So I'm going to do what she asked to, which is something I should have done much sooner, and treat you like a member of the family."

I tried to act as human as possible although I knew this was coming. I could hear it in the tone of his voice. I thanked him and shook his hand. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He pulled me into a fierce hug. I didn't return it, but I stood there.

"Just promise you'll take care of her." He said pulling back.

"I promise with all the strength that I have I will take care of her. I love her with all my existence."

"I know." Charlie shoved his hands in pockets again, clearly uncomfortable. "Ok, now that that's over with." He shifted on his feet for a minute or a two before speaking again. "I don't want you to think that I'm being a hypocrite, or that Bella's not important to me, but I need to get back to work. I feel reassured that she'll be looked after well here. Between you and your father."

I nodded in thanks. "Absolutely. And I don't think you're a bad father. I understand your job is very important. Who else would keep our streets safe?"

"Don't try and butter me up, Edward, it won't work."

"I wasn't. I was being entirely sincere." I kept my voice solid and my face straight. He seemed to believe me. Charlie then nodded and mumbled, 'Thank you, Edward', shifted on his feet for another moment, and then walked out. I waited until I heard his footsteps recede entirely before I walked out as well. I automatically headed for Bella's room, but voices around the corner stopped me. I recognized them as Mike, Angela, Jess, and Eric.

They were in the waiting room discussing Bella.

"What do you think brought this on?" Mike asked. He was sitting next to Jessica in a plastic chair, one hand on her knee the other wrapped around hers. Jessica was clearly shaken.

"I have no idea." Angela said. She was standing, her arms folded tight. Eric was beside her, his arm around her back. "I heard that stupid rumor going around, I don't believe it."

"Neither do I." Eric agreed. "And Lauren has no idea what she's saying. Bella could be fighting off a bug. I mean, she was absent a couple weeks ago when that flu was going around. Maybe it came back to haunt her?"

"Lauren is just used to being in the spotlight." Jessica said. She let her head fall into her free hand. "As soon as Bella started going out with Edward she stole that spotlight, not that Bella wanted it to begin with, but if a girl starts going out with Edward Cullen, someone is bound to say something."

All four of them sighed simultaneously.

"Wait, what did you say?" Mike asked looking over at Jess. "About Lauren always being in the spotlight?"

"Lauren's the 'IT' girl, haven't you ever noticed. The attention is always focused on her. If it isn't, she gets extremely jealous of whoever is stealing her limelight and will do anything…. To get it back. Oh my God…" Jess covered her face with her hands. "I know what happened. I know what's going on." Jess looked up and glanced around at everyone.

"Lauren started that rumor about Bella." Mike confirmed. "Lauren went around telling everyone Bella's pregnant. Now the limelight is back on her. 'Oh, look what I found out. Aren't I special?'." Mike scoffed, raising his voice an octave to try and impersonate Lauren. "What a bitch. I knew she was up to something that day she tried to convince us all about Bella."

"And I told her to go on and say whatever she wanted." Jess sounded defeated.

"Don't blame yourself. Lauren has no morals. If she saw Bella right now I guarantee you she would feel remorse." Eric said confidently.

"She has no morals, remember?" Angela added. "She would just continue with the stupid rumor and try to ruin Bella's reputation while improving her own. She's just destroying herself, you know. Everyone is going to find out sooner or later that it was a lie and they'll all feel bad for Bella and blame Lauren."

I made my presence known at that point and they all looked up as I walked out of the shadow from around the corner.


	7. Waiting

Chapter 7: Waiting

Edward's Point of View

All four of them looked up at me as I walked into the waiting room. Through their minds I could see that my face was a mixture of anger and anguish. I felt a drive to hunt Lauren down and tell her off, but now was neither the time nor the place. Nor was it my responsibility. It was going to have to come from Bella, and God only knew when that would be.

"Cullen, shit man, I didn't know you were there." Mike said turning sharply over his shoulder. Jessica stood beside him not letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm here. Is all that true?" I couldn't search their minds because it wasn't confirmed that Lauren actually started the rumor. She most likely had, but there was the tiniest chance that she played the role of instigator instead of leading lady.

"How is she?" Jessica and Angela asked together. They exchanged nervous glances. It always amazed me how two females with two different minds in the same room always managed to think together.

Wrong question, I thought, and felt myself start to break down. "Not well. She's… very weak. She's ill and running a fever." I said quietly, trying to get the words out before I lost the ability of speech.

"But is she…?" Jessica started.

I shook my head and looked up at her. The pain she saw on my face made her gasp out loud. "Jessica… I can… I can count her ribs."

I watched her hand come up slowly to cover her mouth. "Oh my God…" she breathed quietly behind it.

"I'm gonna kill Lauren." Mike sneered.

I shook my head at Mike. Now would have been a perfect time for Jasper to glide in. "No one is going to hurt anyone. Bella wouldn't want any of you to do that. What happened is wrong and in excusable, yes, but the answer is not to go and hurt someone else in return." Where was all this patience coming from? I knew. Bella had changed me upon coming into my life. My unquestionable love for her made me never want to do something that would hurt her in any way.

"Yeah, you're right, Cull-Edward. Sorry." He was apologizing for constantly calling me by my last name.

"I don't care right now." I shrugged.

"Is she going to be ok?" Eric asked from where he and Angela stood against a wall.

"Yes, but I don't know how long until she's better. Carlisle - my father - told me that her body has suffered a sever shock and its going to take time for her to get over it. She needs rest and calm." I paused and looked around at all of them. "She needs her friends, too. You're welcome to stay but I don't know when Carlisle will allow visitors. Charlie couldn't even go in and see her right now."

"Can you?" Mike asked. I knew what he was really asking. What made me so special? Carlisle knew Charlie would sob over Bella and keep apologizing. Bella couldn't handle that right now. She just needed someone beside her when she woke up. Someone to hold her hand. Me.

"I'm not leaving until she's better. You wouldn't be able to kick me out of the hospital if you tried." I held my hands up in defense. "And I don't mean you personally, Mike, I was speaking in general terms."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He sighed. "Well, I guess we should all head back to school now."

"Yeah, it'll help keep our mind busy…" Angela said quietly.

"Yeah…" Jess and Eric agreed together.

"That's probably a good idea." I concurred with them. "Bella would want you to do that. She wouldn't want you guys worrying."

"That's a promise not easily kept." Mike said.

"Yeah, Bella's our friend. Friends care for each other." Angela added.

I smiled appreciatively at all of them. They walked over and gave me hugs of comfort one by one promising to stop by when they could. Mike was last, and instead of a hug he shook my hand. "You're a better man to her than I could've been."

"Thanks." I said simply. He nodded tersely and walked away, taking Jessica's hand as they walked out. I saw her lay her head on his shoulder.

I headed back toward Bella's room turning the corner and seeing Carlisle walk out carrying a tray of blood samples. He'd taken her blood again, and this I knew it was for hospital records and not our personal knowledge.

"Did she say anything?" I asked.

"Yes, but her voice isn't that strong. I still made all of it out, and she knew that she just couldn't raise her voice very high. She said that she's been a wreck the past couple weeks. She said she thinks she's carrying your child, but I assured her that she's not. She believed me. I asked her why she would think that and she said someone at the school had noticed things about her and made a comment on the all the symptoms she's been having. Bella said they all corresponded and the only logical answer she could come to was that she was pregnant." Carlisle paused. "I asked her why she would conclude that and not come to you or me first off. She said she was scared, petrified actually. Didn't know how you would react and didn't want you to worry. She really doesn't want people feeling sorry for her or worrying in any way." He let out a breath. "Do you know of anything that's been going on at the school?"

"Yeah, I do. But…" I shifted on my feet.

"What is it, son?"

"You're absolutely right. Bella does not like having people fussing over her. She hates to be in the spotlight. Well, someone intentionally put her in it, in a bad way."

"How so?"

I sighed heavily. "Lauren, a classmate of ours, started a rumor, or at least I think it was Lauren, that Bella is pregnant. Lauren hates not having the limelight. It's your typical high school drama. But she hurting the love of existence and I won't not do anything about it."

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Edward, Bella will be fine, first of all. Second, it's exactly what you said. 'Typical high school drama', except what Lauren did is an extreme and inexcusable."

"That's what I said to Bella's friends. They were in the waiting room. I heard them talking about it."

"Well, it isn't my place to tell Lauren what she did is wrong. It has to come from you or Bella, or both."

"Or Charlie."

"No, not even Charlie. Although Bella is his daughter and his responsibility, it's not his place either."

"You're right. So, is she still awake?"

"No, I sedated her for now. She needs to rest her mind. But you can go sit with her. I need to get her blood down to the lab." Carlisle patted my shoulder and walked off.

When I got into the room Alice was shutting the blinds but keeping the windows cracked. "Hey." She greeted me, turning to look over her shoulder at me.

I sat down next to Bella's bed taking her hand. "Hey," I responded flatly.

"So what did they all say?"

"You know. Tell me, what's going to happen?"

Alice looked off into the distance for a moment, shutting her eyes in concentration. "Bella confronts her, in private. You'll be with her, you'll be helping. But calmly. I don't see you losing control." She said opening her eyes.

"Good. That's… Good. Thank you, Alice."

"Mmhm." She nodded. "Want me to leave?"

"No, stay. How was she? When she woke up?" I watched Bella's sleeping form as she breathed in and out. I wondered how long the drugs would keep her sedated. Probably a couple of days.

"Weak," Alice started walking over to sit beside me. "She could hardly talk but that wasn't a problem for Carlisle. She kept saying you name but didn't ask where you were. I think she knew you'd be here next time. She told Carlisle as much as she could and I held her hand. He sat on the bed taking her blood. And when she couldn't keep eyes open anymore he sedated her. He said she's going to be out a couple days to begin with. We'll just have to change her IV drip as it gets low. He said maybe when she wakes up we can try to get her to keep some solid food down. So what do you think it is?"

"Stress; panic attacks; paranoia. A combination of the three making her anxious and physically ill. I told you it wasn't a stomach bug." I looked up at Alice.

"That's what Carlisle said… Anxiety. Severe anxiety." Alice sighed heavily and stood up. "I think I'm going to head home and let everyone know what's going on. I'll be back later."

"Ok." I said quietly, no taking my eyes off Bella. Alice walked out shutting the door soundlessly. I gazed at Bella's face. This was one image that would be burned into my mind for the rest of my existence. I just hoped I would never have to see it again. There was nothing I could do right now but sit here and wait for her to wake up.

I would be here next time.


	8. Sanity Check

Chapter 8: Sanity Check

Edward's Point of View

I didn't leave Bella's side for three days. She woke up once and I was right there. But all she did was mumble something so incoherent not even I could make it out. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head a little and she slipped back into unconsciousness. Charlie came by twice everyday to check on her. He wasn't there when she woke up, but I let him know it had happened. He hadn't called Bella's mother yet. He was too overwhelmed with everything else going on. I offered but he said no, he would do it. Eventually. Once Bella was strong enough to respond to Renee's inevitable reaction.

Charlie suggested at one point that I leave for a couple hours, go home and rest, but I refused. I told him I wasn't leaving. He gave up after one try and left the room soon after. It was close to midnight when Alice came in. She had my car keys in her hand.

"Hey," she greeted me quietly.

"Hey," I didn't look up at her. I just continued to watch Bella, holding her hand and running my thumb back and forth across it. Alice sat down beside me placing her hand on my knee.

"Edward," she turned my face to hers. "You need to go hunt." She said observing the deep onyx color of my eyes. "It's been three weeks since you fed. You need to go tonight, both for your sake and Bella's. Not to mention the safety of all the other humans around us. Bella would want you to. She wouldn't want you to sit here and suffer."

I didn't respond right away, just turned back to the bed watching Bella's stomach rise up and down as she breathed. "I want to be here when she wakes up, Alice."

"She'd understand." Alice said smoothly. I knew she was right, about my thirst and Bella. "Just go now and hunt. Come back tomorrow some time. Satiate your thirst to last for a while. You need to." Again, I knew she was right, but I just couldn't leave Bella's side. "Edward, please. Do it for Bella. You need to or you'll go crazy."

"I'm already crazy."

"All the more reason to go. Look, if she wakes up and she's coherent, I'll explain to her where you went and I'll "let you know". But you have to promise me you won't come back until you're done."

I let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Fine." She placed the keys in my hand and I leaned over Bella to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back, my love. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." I turned to the door and walked out without another word.

~*~*~*

I spent the next thirty-six hours hunting. I fed as much as possible on whatever I could find in a fifty mile radius. Emmett and Jasper joined me eventually, at Alice's request no doubt to keep me away and make sure I actually fed. I was so thirsty. The fire of it burned in my throat and diminished excruciatingly slow. It was hard to focus on the hunt when the only thing on my mind was Bella. I tried to force her from my mind and give myself over to my senses but I couldn't. It took me twice as long to catch an elk than it should have, and Emmett wound up brining down the buck for me. I drained it quickly, letting the warmth of the blood parch my scorching ache.

"You really need to stop thinking about her." Emmett said once he finished with his own elk.

"I can't."

"You can't focus either. You'll never be able to feed properly, and I don't want to be your butler bringing you food."

"Emmett, chill." Jasper said walking into the small clearing we were in. Choice words for Jasper. "Leave him alone."

"I didn't ask you two to follow me." I snapped.

"No, Carlisle and Esme did. Alice had nothing to do with it. She told them that she forced you to hunt and Esme told us to follow you and give you some moral support."

"But not play caterer."

"Emmett, shut up." Jasper glared at him, his voice unbearably steady. "We'll leave if you want us to."

"No," I said quietly, holding my forehead. "You can stay. You're right though, Emmett. I need to focus. I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Emmett shrugged his huge shoulders. "You two game for another go? I heard some grizzlies about five miles south."

Jasper nodded and stood up from the tree he had been leaning against. "Edward?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

We took off at a run and I easily pulled ahead. It took us about a minute to reach where Emmett had heard the bears and he was lunging in front of me before I noticed, taking a rather large one down. We spent a good three hours more hunting before I finally decided I'd had enough and my thirst was quenched for now. I'd never "heard" from Alice, so Bella had either not woken up at all, or she had and had passed right back out again.

I stopped at the house on my way back to the hospital to change, one; because I'd been wearing the same clothes for three days, and two; because I hadn't been as neat when drinking as I normally was. My blue sweater was ruined, but I always had more. I checked in with Esme and she greeted me with a fierce hug and chided me on my current behavior like any mother would. She told me to let Bella know she loved her if she woke up. I promised I would.

Back at the hospital I resumed my seat, Alice nodding in approval at the golden honey color my eyes were now. I noticed that hers were growing a little dark. The thirst was probably being intensified for her lately because of all the stress going on. No wonder she'd been hunting so much.

"Thank you." She said before she walked out. "She didn't wake up."

"Thanks for watching her." Alice simply nodded and floated from the room. I took Bella's hand in mine lacing our fingers. I thought about putting my head down. It wouldn't kill me – literally – to shut my eyes and think about something else for a while. I laid my head down on the bed and did that. It must have been a few hours later that I felt a cool hand on my cheek.

"Edward…"

I picked my head up to see Bella opening her eyes slowly. Her hand was cupping my face.

"Bella." I leaned over her and kissed her gently. I sat back down and took her hand kissing her palm being careful not to touch the needle tapped to the back.

"How long have I been out?" her voice was weak, raspy, but alert.

"Almost four days. You woke up a couple times, but you passed right back out again." I explained.

Bella smiled softly. My heart ached, in a good way, and I smiled back.

"How long have you been here? The whole time right?" she asked, a teasing smile on her face.

I kept a firm hold on her hand between both of mine and kissed her fingers. "Almost. Alice made me go hunt. She said I needed a sanity check. That I would go crazy if I didn't feed."

"I'm glad you did. I wouldn't want you to sit here and suffer."

"That's exactly what Alice said." I continued to kiss her hand. "And I would have been glad to suffer if it meant I was here when you woke up."

Bella raised her hand to my face again saying softly, "Sick masochistic lion."

I kissed her hand again. "Stupid lamb," I smiled at her. She returned it and I leaned over to kiss her once more, a little harder this time. It felt so good to have her fingers twine in my hair again. We broke apart staring at each other longingly. Outside I could hear Carlisle's footsteps before he knocked on the door and walked in.

"Bella." He said with a smile. He sat down on the bed by her feet. "I'm so glad you're awake. Edward hasn't left your side."

"Except once, but that was a necessity I heard." Bella said smiling at me.

"Yes, but we won't count it against him. Would you like to try and keep some food down?"

She looked up at Carlisle smiling softly. "Sure."

"Good girl." He patted her hand and stood up. "What would you like?"

"Soup?"

"Be right back." Carlisle shut the door and I heard his footsteps recede.

"I'm so glad you're awake." I repeated Carlisle's words, but I meant it more. "Your little group of friends have been stopping by. They sent flowers. So did Esme." I watched Bella look around. Esme's bouquet was easy to spot. It was the most elegantly arranged and the only one without balloons attached to it.

"Did you get me any flowers?" she teased.

"No, I did not. Would you like me to? I think the gift shop is still open."

"No." She shook her head. "Having you here with me is more than enough." She shut her eyes as I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I lingered above her pressing my forehead to hers so I could stare into her eyes. "You fed a lot." She said quietly.

"How can you tell?"

"Your eyes are a very bright gold."

"It's because I fed very recently. Give it a week, they'll get darker."

"I like them this way." She reached up and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes so she could trace a finger over my lids. Her touch was amazing. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it until now.

"I love you." I whispered, not opening my eyes.

"I know. I love you." She responded and leaned up to kiss my closed eyes. She'd never done that before, ever. It was intense. More intense than I was expecting it to be, and I tilted my face up so our mouths met.

"I don't think now is the time for that, you two."

I parted from Bella with a smirk on my face and watched her blush. Carlisle walked over with a Styrofoam container and a spoon. He placed them in my hands and shook his head at us chuckling as he walked out.

"That was quick." Bella commented. I helped her to sit up in the bed.

"What was?"

"He was in and out."

"He wants to leave us alone. For now at least. He'll be back later when I'm done feeding you." I removed the plastic lid from the container and scooted my chair closer. Bella let me spoon soup into her mouth for a couple minutes before insisting on it herself. I handed her the cup and spoon, ready with the sheet if she spilled. Hey, it was plausible. We talked quietly while she finished the soup. I filled her in on what she had missed with everyone, including her friends. She asked about Charlie and I told her he had come by everyday to see her, but she had never woken up while he was here. "He's actually supposed to come back some time tonight. Think you'll be awake. He'd be glad to see you with your eyes open."

Bella placed the empty container and spoon on the table in front of her and pushed it away from the bed. She licked the remnants of some soup from her upper lip then bit her bottom one in thought. "Do I have to be? I don't know if I can face him yet."

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Charlie should have been the one afraid to face her. I quickly reminded myself that he probably was.

"Just about not talking to him for the last three weeks. I've kind of been giving him the silent treatment."

"Bella, trust me when I say this, he's more upset with himself than with you."

Bella shook her head. "But he shouldn't be."

I wasn't going to sit here and try to explain this to her right now. It was late. Visiting hours were long over, but Charlie was the police chief, and Carlisle was pretty high up in the staff. I looked at the clock. It was close to ten. Charlie should be here soon.

"Are you tired?"

"No," Bella answered shaking her head. "I've been sleeping the last four days, why would I be tired?"

"Only because of medication." I smiled at her. "How are you really feeling?"

"Confused. Angry. Upset. Really, really shitty."

I stared at her in disbelief, an amused smile on my face. "I don't think I've ever heard you curse before."

"It slips from time to time. I think you bring it out in me." She accused playfully.

"I do?" I laughed, and Bella laughed with me. The sound of her voice brought a joy to my heart that I couldn't describe. Charlie's footsteps were loud coming down the hall then. Even Bella could hear them. She sat up a little straighter and reached for my hand. Outside I could hear Charlie breathing, he was nervous. Going through his thoughts I saw that he had run into Carlisle and he had given Charlie the news that Bella was awake.

"Hey, honey." He said as he walked in. "You're awake finally."

"And fed." Bella motioned to the empty soup cup. "Edward fed me soup."

"Well that was nice of him." Charlie said as he sat down on the other side of the bed. "Typically he just sits there like a statue." I watched the confused look that crossed Bella's face as Charlie and I exchanged easy smiles. "We made peace while you were asleep." He explained.

"Finally…" Bella breathed in relief. "Thank you, Dad. You don't know how much that helps how I feel right now."

Charlie patted her hand. "I figured it was for the best. And I was in a forgiving mood."

"At the time." Bella commented. "How about right now?"

Charlie looked at her confused. "What do you mean, Bells?"

"I mean about me not talking for the last few weeks. Sorry." She apologized quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Charlie said shaking his head. "Frankly, I wanted to apologize to you for not noticing something sooner. This could have been avoided if had been paying more attention to you."

"Don't blame yourself, Dad." Bella watched her father for a moment, then accepted his apology and returned his hug with a little more enthusiasm this time. Why did it always take someone winding up in the hospital for families to suddenly "get" each other?

Charlie stood then letting out a deep breath. "I should probably head home so you can get some more sleep. God knows I need it."

Bella looked up at her father in surprise. "You haven't been sleeping?" she accused. "Dad, come on."

"How can I? Bells, please, don't worry. I'll sleep tonight knowing you're awake and well, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Dad."

"I'll come by again tomorrow." Charlie promised. Then he leaned down and placed a last kiss on top of Bella's head. "I assume you'll be here." He glanced at me.

"In one way or another." I responded with an easy smile and a nod. Charlie thanked me, wished Bella a good night, and walked out. He really wasn't one to display a lot of emotions. I could see why Bella was so uneasy around him sometimes when it came to personal matters. I heard Charlie thank Carlisle out in the hallway, they shook hands, and the sound of Charlie's footsteps faded as Carlisle walked in.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked stopping at the foot of her bed and picking up her charts and flipping through them.

"Ok, I guess. Not much better physically, though." Bella answered honestly.

"Well, you shouldn't yet. It may take a few more days." Carlisle said. "I don't want to give you anymore sedatives. I think you're all right to sleep on your own now. And I can probably remove this." He walked over and lifted the oxygen tube from Bella's face, hanging it on the tank and turning it off. I slipped Bella's hand into mine while he checked her blood pressure and heart. "You seem much better now. There's a little color in your cheeks and your heart sounds strong and steady. Which is good considering how erratic it's been lately."

"I'm sure I don't help." I said smiling sheepishly at Bella. Carlisle glanced at me then down at Bella.

"Well, I'll tell you two right now. Don't even consider that for at least another week and a half. Not until I consent that Bella is fully recovered."

I lifted Bella's hand and kissed her fingers. The heart monitor jumped, beeping a little faster for a moment and then returned to normal. "So much for a steady rhythm." I said glancing up at Carlisle.

He just smiled and shook his head at us.

~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Truth

Chapter 9: Truth

"Edward, I don't need another blanket." I objected as he sat me up and spread a second blanket across my lap. His walked around to the side of my bed he usual sat on and began tucking in the blanket around me.

"You're shaking." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Muscle spasm." I said quickly.

"Because you're cold."

I didn't mind Edward taking care of me, in fact I loved it, but did he have to do it with that cocky smile spread across his face like that? I glared up at him, my arms folded across my chest. When he finished I let my head fall into my hands with groan.

"Why does she have to come here?"

"Because you're still too weak to leave and she insisted on it today. Said she couldn't take it anymore." Edward handed me my plastic cup of water and sipped some through the straw. "She said, quote, "It's eating me up inside"." Edward said as he placed the cup back on the table beside my bed.

"How did she seem…? Other than that of course?" I waved my hand through the air excusing the obvious.

"Ok considering…"

"That half the school hates her now." I finished for him. Edward smiled his crooked grin and nodded.

"Yeah, something like that."

I reached for his hand lacing my fingers into his. "You'll stay right?" I asked looking at our fingers.

"Of course I will." Edward leaned over the side of the hospital bed and pressed his forehead to mine. "I'll be here as long as you need me by your side." He said softly, lovingly.

I nuzzled my nose against his neck. "I guess you'll be around forever then, won't you?" I responded. I closed my eyes as his mouth covered mine.

"Making out?"

Edward parted from me and quirked an eyebrow. "Not yet." He whispered low enough that only I could hear him. The thought of it sent shivers down my spine, and the sweet scent of his breath did nothing to help me. Edward took his seat again slipping his hand back into mine. I looked up at Lauren first.

"Hi, Bella." She said quietly.

"Hi, Lauren."

"You look better. I mean you're not as pale anymore." She said as she moved to a seat by the door.

"Thanks." I saw Lauren's gaze fall to where Edward was stroking the back of my hand with this thumb. There was an awkward silence between the three of us for a long moment. "So why did you do it?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I never meant for it to get out of hand?" Lauren asked, wringing her hands for a moment. She stopped and folded them on her knees which were bouncing up and down in obvious anxiety.

"Of course." I said quietly. Lauren stood and started pacing.

"Honestly, Bella, I'm jealous." She said, moving her eyes around the room as she paced in front of my bed.

"Of me stealing you r spotlight?" I asked confused. I wasn't entirely sure what she meant.

"No. Of you and… Edward. You two are so in love. I wish I had that, you know. Edward was such a loner before you showed up. And then the whole school was buzzing about you. And then not long after that it all you and Edward. It was all I ever heard. People would comment on how he held your hand, like right now." Lauren gestured to our hands where they lay laced together on the bed. "They would say how adorable you two are. The only guy I had a crush on hates my guts now because of what I've done to you." Lauren took a breath but kept pacing. "I've had the biggest crush on Tyler for the longest time. I thought maybe… If he finally understood that you and Edward are, you know together together, that he would finally notice me. Nope I was so wrong. He's ignoring me more than ever now."

"I'll talk to him." I offered sincerely.

Lauren put her hand up to stop me. "No, Bella, please don't. I really don't deserve…"

"I'll talk to him." Edward interrupted. Lauren glanced at him, shock present on her face. Edward tilted his head toward me and said quietly, but loud enough that I knew Lauren could hear. "I'm more persuasive than you."

"True." I said quietly. Edward flashed his crooked grin and kissed me softly.

"See, that's what I want with Tyler." Lauren half-whined. She looked up at me glancing at me in the bed. "I guess an apology is out of the question. Wouldn't really have much substance, would it?"

"I never said I wouldn't forgive you, Lauren."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I honestly never meant to hurt you, and I most definitely never wanted it to get that out of hand."

"I forgive you." I said softly. "You're a teenage drama queen, Lauren. Gossip is your life."

Lauren half smiled and chuckled quietly. She sat back down in the chair by the door playing with her hair. "Yeah, I guess I am. And I guess I've been a real bitch lately, too." She glanced first at Edward to see his reaction (there was none) and then to me.

"I'm the kind of person who really doesn't like to fling those kinds of words around. But yes, Lauren, you've been a real bitch lately." I agreed wholeheartedly with her, laughing quietly. Lauren laughed as well, nodding her head in agreement.

"I really am sorry, Bella." She said again.

"It's all right. I've already forgiven you." I offered her a genuine smile and saw her mouth back 'thank you' in return. She was still playing nervously with her hair. "You should always forgive your friends no matter their mistake. It's how I was brought up. And never to use 'hate' either vocally or emotionally."

Lauren looked like she was about to cry but bit she swallowed it back. "I really don't deserve this." She said her voice breaking.

"Lauren," Edward got up from beside me and walked over to her side crouching and placing a hand on her back. "Bella forgives you, and so do I." He stared straight into her eyes. "Shit happens. You get over it and move on. It's in the past now and there's nothing you can do to change it. Just accept it, learn from it, and keep going." His voice was calm and gentle for the duration of his speech and I could tell Lauren was coming to her senses again. I could also tell that she was about to kiss Edward, but he must have read it in her mind because he stood up quickly and walked back over to sit beside me.

"You really are an unbelievably decent man, Edward Cullen."

"I know." He said modestly. "It's a problem, always has been." Edward stole a moment with me and flashed his crooked smile. He talked quietly for a minute while Lauren got a hold of herself. He ran his fingers through my hair a couple of times. I'd missed that. When she was ready, Lauren looked up at his.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" She said hesitantly.

"Sure." Edward answered before I had the chance to say, 'Depends'.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this, but Jessica is still swearing up and down that you two are engaged. She hasn't said anything to anyone outside of our "little circle", but I was wondering if you would guys would tell me truth. I mean, it isn't that farfetched.

I watched Edward look away, clearly in thought. He glanced at me for confirmation, although I was sure my expression was completely blank.

"Yes." He said looking back to Lauren. What was he doing? "I proposed to Bella a couple months back."

"And…" Lauren tried to lead him on.

"She said yes. She just doesn't want to wear the ring yet."

"Give me a little more time." I patted Edward's hand chancing a smile at him.

"Wow, ok." Lauren was out of her seat and pacing around again. The glee was too much for her to keep off of her face and a wide grin spilt her lips. "Well, congrats." She said stopping to look at us.

"Thank you." Edward and I answered together.

"I swear I won't tell anyone. Just…Wow. Geez. This is huge."

I scoffed. "Not that huge. You said it wasn't that farfetched, remember?"

"I know." Lauren ran a hand back over her hair breathing loudly. "I just can't manage to wrap my head around it, I guess." She paced in front of my bed a couple more times before stopping. "Ok, well, I guess I'll leave you two alone for now. Do you know when you'll be released?"

"When my father says so." Edward answered for me, a slight touch of humor in his voice although I knew he was dead serious. I wasn't going to leave until Carlisle said I could and that could be days from now.

"Ok, well then, I guess I'll see you two in school." Lauren headed for the door opening it and pausing before she walked out. "You'll really talk to Tyler?" she asked looking at Edward.

"I said I would, didn't I?" He smiled at her.

"Right, of course. Well, bye." She waved and let the door shut behind her with a soft click. I immediately sank down into the bed covering my head with the blankets.

"That was both physically and emotionally draining." I murmured beneath the pile of blue fabric. I felt Edward pull the blankets off me and stare at me with my favorite smile, shaking his head. "I just want sleep now."

"Then sleep, love. I'll be right here beside you."

"No, lay down with me." I sat up a little bit moving over to make enough room for him. This hospital bed was only a tiny bit smaller than my actual bed at home. Edward would fit. He removed his shoes and got in the bed next to me lying beneath the blankets. I had long since gotten used to the coolness of his skin. It only made me shudder during our love making now, when his cold, hard skin was flush with mine, hot and soft. I cuddled close to his side resting my head on his chest and wrapping an arm across his body. "You feel good." I murmured sleepily into his dark shirt. I inhaled the heart stopping scent. "You smell good, too.

"Not as good as you." He whispered back, wrapping both his arms around me and holding me as close as the bed would allow. I fell asleep like that… The most peaceful I had been in weeks.


	10. Epilogue: Trust

A/N: OMG THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!!! I could keep going. You guys are AWESOME!!!! THANK YOU!!!! So appreciative right now! I could not ask for a more loyal fan base! I think I found my calling finally (in terms of which characters to write for. I've been writing fanfiction for years now, but I keep switching passions and characters, and I think I finally found a perfect fit with Edward and Bella. I can relate to them so much better than any other characters I've written for. And it helps that I'm madly and head over heels in love with Twilight). Anyway, this is it for this fic, the Epilogue. I am going to continue this plot through into one more story as far as I know, maybe while writing that one I will come up with more ideas, who knows? I've been listening to the Twilight score and the two Rob Pattinson songs on the soundtrack the whole time I've been writing this story, its prequel, and "Christmas". I find the music helps me to really concentrate and inspire me. "Bella's Lullaby" alone is very inspirational.

His voice makes me cry- but in a good way – the songs are so sweet and also sad, especially one that plays while he's drinking Bella's blood, I ball every time. The next story does not have a title yet. It is mostly going to be about Edward and Jacob making peace over Bella and giving closure on all sides. There will be a lot of Jacob for all the Jacob fans out there. I like to make everyone happy. It's the girlie side of me. Wow this is a long note, the longest I think I've written ever. Anyway. I hope everyone enjoys the Epilogue, its very touching in my opinion and we get to see a side of Edward that's needed to come out for a long time.

ENJOY

P.S. The lyrics used in the beginning are from the song "Never Think" by Rob Pattinson (included on the soundtrack) and I take absolutely no credit, so please nobody sue me, they were just way beyond appropriate and I couldn't not use them.

So once more,

ENJOY,

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Epilogue: Trust

Bella's Point of View

I was cozy. I never felt cozy. I was always just very comfortable. Never… Cozy. This felt nice. This felt good. I sighed contentedly feeling pressure across my back pulling me closer to something. The sun above felt warm and comforting on my exposed arm. Above me I could hear soft guitar music and a smooth voice was singing.

"I'll try to decide when/She'll lie in the end/I ain't got no fight in me/In this whole damn world/Tell you to hold off/You choose to hold on/It's the only thing that I've known…Girl save your soul/Go on save your soul/Before you're too far gone/Before nothing can be done…"

I kept my eyes shut trying to focus on the sweetness of the guitar music compared to the sadness of the lyrics. It was too much for me, despite the gentle velvet sound of the male singer's voice, and I felt a tear escape. The song ended and I recognized the piano playing immediately. My lullaby.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of Edward's voice. I discovered I was lying next to him on a huge oversized blanket. We were in our meadow, the sun shining intensely down on us. My head was resting on Edward's chest. He was shirtless, his skin sparkling like glitter beneath me. My arm was wrapped around him holding myself to him. Edward reached above his head to turn my IPod off. As a welcome home gift he had gotten the stand for it that has speakers so you can slip the IPod in, turn it on, and the music plays out through the speakers. I didn't want it, but he had insisted. Said we would make good use of it. I assumed this was what he meant. I must have fallen asleep in his arms. What a surprise.

Now I remembered. Carlisle had told me to find positive ways of channeling my stress. Well, I already had one… I suppose lying in a quiet place with your beloved and listening to comforting music could count as well. I looked up at Edward to see him pushing my IPod away from us until it was a good three feet away from where our heads lay, the he resumed his previous position.

"Bella?" he said my name again.

I lifted myself up one arm and stared down into his honey-colored eyes. "Yeah?" I asked softly.

Edward didn't answer, he leaned up instead pressing his lips to my neck, his hands finding my waist and lifting me up a little so I could throw one leg over his body and straddle him. He moved his lips from my throat to my mouth and our kiss was quickly passionate. He began unbuttoning my blouse stopping about halfway down and sliding one side of it partway down my arm so the shirt was half hanging off. We broke apart for a moment while he stared at me and I took the opportunity to ask.

"Edward, what is it?"

"I'm trying to work up the courage to ask. Just give me a minute."

"Should I be worried or scared?" I asked staring down at him. I knew he could see the concern in my eyes. It made him laugh and he flashed that dazzling smile that had won me over.

"No, definitely not. I just need a minute." I nodded and leaned down to kiss his throat. "That helps." He breathed quietly. He finished unbuttoning my shirt and slipped it off tossing it aside to where his lay. I leaned over him pressing a soft, but seductive kiss to his lips wrapping a hand around his head to bury my fingers in his silken hair. Edward wrapped his arms around, one hand remaining at the small of my back, the other pulling the zipper down on the back of my skirt.

"Edward." I parted from him this time. "What is it?" I asked gently.

"Bella." He said my name, just my name. He took a deep breath, nuzzling my neck for a moment. I could a low growl building in his chest, and I didn't know if it was out of arousal or… Something else. I would just go with arousal. "I… I want you to make love to me." He whispered in my ear.

What? I pulled back like I'd been electrocuted. "What?"

"Right now. I want you to make love to me right now. I want you to be in control. I trust you."

What? "Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah."

"Edward… I….Uh…I don't know…" I said shaking my head. "I don't understand."

"Bella, please. Before I lose my nerve."

"I…Um…" I stared down at him for a long minute. This was coming completely out of left field. I didn't know how to respond so I went with my gut. "Ok." I said calmly.

Edward grabbed my neck and pulled me down crushing his mouth to mine. He pushed my skirt off as my hands found his belt and got it unbuckled as fast as possible. I got his pants loosened and he kicked them off. My breathing was becoming very ragged very quickly. Edward pulled me down again pressing his lips back against my throat this time as I kissed all over his shoulder. I heard another growl building in his chest and for a split second I swore I could feel the lightest scratch as his teeth scraped over my skin.

"Oh, God…" I breathed.

Edward pulled back from me. His face was a mixture of fear and confusion. H e still didn't know if he could do this, if he could trust himself with me. But he did trust me, and I would not abuse that trust.

"It's all right." I whispered gently.

"I know." Edward breathed deeply, though he had no need to. "I trust you, keep going."

I leaned down over him slowly, not wanting to frighten him, and kissed him softly. I felt him push up against me and then we were sitting up on the blanket. I let Edward remove the rest of our clothing. We sat there for a long, tense moment staring at each other. Edward placed his hand over my heart, probably to feel the erratic beat against his palm. I knew he could more than hear it. It was a calming technique he had begun some time ago every time I did something that made him nervous. I inched closer to him setting myself in his lap and wrapping my hands around his neck bowing my head over his to kiss him. He took my waist and lifted me up slowly bringing me down on himself. I didn't part from him. He waited for me to set a rhythm but I didn't move. Neither did he. We sat there for what felt like forever, our bodies simply joined.

Eventually I moved against him finding a pace and tempo that was safe to start with. I didn't want to go too far too fast. He moved with me and not against me, letting me change speed at will. This power was too intense. He'd never been this free before, and I had to quickly remind myself that it was probably taking him incredible control not to just pin me down and take me as hard as he could.

"Bella." He grunted my name as I sped our motions up a little faster. "Bella." He said it a little more urgently this time, the tiniest bit of fear in his voice. I slowed down a little, calming us. "Bella," he breathed, "I need to do something. This is going to feel a little… Complicated." Before I had a chance to react he flipped us over not breaking the connection between our bodies and began moving harder against me. I didn't give him a choice. I pushed up against him as hard as I could flipping him onto his back and straddling him. I kept going and he didn't object.

We came undone together, convulsing wildly and shouting each other's names. Edward pulled me down to him cradling me against his chest as my breathing began to slow and return to normal. He pulled the blanket around us so we were covered for the most part. I laid my head on his chest wrapping an arm around him as he wrapped one around me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. We didn't say anything as we lay there. No words were needed to express how we felt. It was all laid out in front of us now. Everything we felt for each other we said with our eyes as we stared at each other longingly. I tilted my head up and Edward met me halfway our mouths joining in a soft, but very passionate kiss.

Edward's Point of View

I knew he had been there the entire time. I could smell him before he had eve reached the meadow's edge. He had seen us, heard us. He'd been following Bella around for the last three weeks since she'd come home from the hospital. Always in the shadows, but always there. Watching. Spying. He couldn't leave her alone. I'd known why he'd never come to see her in the hospital. Because I was always there. Because there were too many other vampires walking around. He wouldn't have been able to control himself.

But right now I didn't care that Jacob was watching. At least he was out of site. Bella didn't even know he'd been following her everywhere. It irritated me to no end that that dog would be so low. I knew he was only looking out for her, that he loved her, but he would never have her. Any of her.

I wrapped Bella up more in my arms stroking her hair and back as she fell asleep peacefully. Nothing was going to destroy this moment. I finally had everything I wanted, and more. No dog was going to ruin the beauty of my time with Bella. If he chose to ever tell her the truth, and I know he will eventually, then he had better be prepared for a lashing.

Because it wasn't going to come from me.

~*~*~*~*


End file.
